My Butler is My Love
by Mizunagi-chan
Summary: Sakura harus menjalani hidupnya bersama kedua pelayannya, Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak hanya menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup Sakura, mereka juga sangat baik sampai membantu masalahnya dengan sang kekasih, Kiba Inuzuka & menghiburnya sampai orang tuanya pulang. NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KibaSaku/R&R? - HIATUS
1. The First Meeting

**Hay hay!**

Ini fanfic pertamaku, yah.. pasti gaje. Aku sangat butuh kritikan, saran, n lainnya karena pasti banyak salahnya. Makasih yang udah R/R.. T.T Ini fanfic pertamaku!

**"Chapter 1"**

**Genre : Romance/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! : OOC, gaje, alur cepat, AU, miss-typo, OC, abal & laennya**

**Summary** : Sakura, seorang gadis yang mempunyai kepribadian di tempat yang berbeda tak bisa hidup mandiri di saat kedua orang tuanya harus bekerja di luar negeri. Akhirnya dua orang pemuda dipekerjakan orang tua Sakura, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan terjadi konflik dengan senior nomor satu di Konoha High School, Kiba Inuzuka, sekaligus kekasih Sakura. **NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KibaSaku/ **R&R?

Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo cerita nya gaje abiss… wkwk. Kayak pembuatnya, agak dodol. *gyahaha  
Sebesar apa pun kesalahannya, maaf. Dan, yang lainnya.. **I don't care what you say….**

'Don't like, don't read, don't blame!'

**~Chapter 1~**

.

* * *

.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno-rumah mewah yang hampir menyerupai istana raja. Terdapat taman depan dan taman belakang yang ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman, terutama bunga dengan berbagai macam yang tumbuh subur dan terawat. Ruang-ruang yang ada di dalamnya tidak hanya ada dua, tiga, empat, atau lima; tapi lebih. Perabotan rumah tangga yang lengkap dan bahan masakan yang tersedia di lemari es juga termasuk kemewahan rumah ini. Karena bahannya tidak biasa.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja suasana rumah menjadi suram semenjak Sakura Haruno, atau akrab dipanggil Sakura ini berubah drastis menjadi super pemalas. Tak ada faktor apa pun yang mengubahnya. Tapi hal ini terjadi sejak Sakura mulai bersekolah di Konoha High School.

Namun, kediaman keluarga Haruno pada hari itu lebih terasa ramai karena adu mulut antara orang tua dan anaknya ini. Gadis berambut soft pink sepunggung yang cantik, berkulit putih dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah, namun santai, pemalas, lebih suka sendirian jika di rumah, dan sangat cuek terhadap rumahnya ini terus berisikeras membatalkan rencana kedua orang tuanya yang akan pindah ke Los Angeles. Tentu saja Sakura masih bersekolah di Konoha High School dan ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Terlebih, Sakura tidak bisa hidup tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

Tetapi, kedua orang tua Sakura justru malah menyarankan Sakura untuk ikut ke Los Angeles tanpa mempertimbangkan masalah yang menjadi keberatan anaknya ini. Tidak. Itulah ucapan Sakura. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk marah.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" kata Sakura. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa empuk di ruang santai.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala. Sifat ini diturunkan dari siapa? Keluarga kita tak satu pun yang sekeras kepalamu." ketus Ayah Sakura.

"Dari Ayah dan Ibu. Ayah dan Ibu juga keras kepala. Sudah tahu aku tak akan bisa, malah memaksa," tanggap Sakura santai.

"Sakura.. Kalau begitu, kau mau apa? Ayah dan Ibu pergi, kau tak mengizinkan. Diajak ikut juga tidak mau. Ini soal pekerjaan, Sakura," kata Ibu Sakura, mencoba membujuk anaknya yang sungguh keras kepala ini.

"Dengan cara apa saja, yang penting aku tidak kesusahan. Bibi Noris seorang wanita, sudah tua lagi! Bagaimana mungkin Ayah dan Ibu bisa berpikir dua orang wanita bisa bertahan?" kata Sakura. Ia berdiri dari posisinya.

Akhirnya, keputusan kali ini diambil oleh kedua orang tua Sakura-Sakura menyetujuinya. Walaupun ia tetap tak menginginkan kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

Berhari-hari, beberapa lembar poster terpajang di setiap tempat, Sakura berharap ada yang bersedia menjadi pelayan atau lebih tepatnya yang juga bisa mengawal Sakura sebelum beberapa hari lagi orang tuanya berangkat. Ternyata, Sakura tak perlu terlalu khawatir karena cukup banyak yang bersedia. Beberapa orang dikumpulkan di rumah Sakura pada hari sebelum hari keberangkatan orang tuanya.

Sore itu, saat Sakura baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, ia langsung tercengang begitu melihat semuanya adalah pria. Melihat nona rumah yang akan dikawal adalah seorang gadis cantik yang kelihatan lembut dan anggun, pastilah semuanya berharap dipilih. Sakura masih menatap tidak percaya pada Ayahnya. Laki-laki itu tampak membosankan baginya. Komentar-komentar di belakang langsung terpecah begitu Ayah Sakura menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Kemarilah, Sakura," panggil Ayah Sakura sambil mengayunkan tangannya. "Kau lihat? Mana yang akan kau pilih menjadi pengawalmu nanti? Pilihlah dua. Ayah ragu satu orang takkan cukup. Tanyakan saja satu-satu latar belakangnya."

"Apa?!" Sakura masih kaget. Matanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Tidak salah? Satu saja dia tak mau, apalagi dua! "Ayah! Kenapa semuanya laki-laki? Aku menginginkan perempuan. Tapi.. Ya-ya-ya, untuk mengawal kurasa tak apa, tapi Bibi Noris..."

Ayah Sakura segera memotong, "Tak apa, Sakura. Bibi Noris mengatakan bahwa ia bisa sendirian dalam hal masak-memasak. Laki-laki juga tentu bisa kan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?"

Sakura memandang lagi pria-pria yang kini terdiam itu dengan _deathglare_-nya.

"Cih!" Sakura mendecih kesal sambil melihat satu persatu pria yang kini diam mematung setelah melihat aura pembunuh dari Sakura. 'Aku harus memilih!' batinnya sambil berjalan menghampiri para lelaki itu.

Sakura tidak berniat bertanya satu-satu, tapi ia ingin melihat seorang pria yang kelihatan berani. Karena pikirnya, semua pria di situ kelihatan penakut tanpa disadarinya hal itu karena dirinya sendiri. Memilih memang sulit. Tak semua orang bisa dipercaya hanya melihat luarnya saja. Tapi Sakura gadis yang beda. Niatnya tak tulus meski dia sangat membutuhkan ini.

Ya, bagi seorang nona Haruno, apa yang bisa membuatnya khawatir?

Sakura cuek. Dia berebda dengan gadis lainnya. Cukup melihat luarnya, Sakura bisa merasakan sedikit kepercayaan dari salah satu wajah lelaki itu, yah -tiba, ada seorang pria yang tidak kelihatan tegang. Pipinya terdapat garis-garis seperti kucing, lebih mirip rubah tampaknya. Rambutnya kuning berbentuk durian. Dan dia juga berkulit hitam namun manis.

"Hei, kau," Sakura menunjuk pria yang masih jauh dari posisi berdirinya saat itu. Spontan, pria itu langsung menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura pun menghampirinya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" serunya dengan ceria sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan genit-genit! Kau, kupilih," kata Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Seketika itu pula, Naruto sekarang berdiri di samping Ayah Sakura.

Sakura kembali menyusuri tiap celah barisan pria ini sambil melihat-lihat ekspresinya. Matanya pun tertuju oleh sosok cool seorang pria berambut jabrik yang mencuat belakang ini. "Kau kupilih. Siapa namamu?" Sakura tidak berbasa-basi sambil menghampiri pria itu. Sakura kini telah berdiri tepat di depannya sambil memandang iris mata onyx pemuda itu.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke. Tanpa perintah yang lebih banyak, Sasuke telah berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto tersenyum ria melihat Sasuke (?)

Tampak di wajah semua pria yang tak dipilih itu, terlihat sedikit kekecewaan. Sedikit? Ya, mereka takut setelah melihat ternyata nona Sakura adalah orang yang tidak mudah dibuat senang alias merepotkan... Lebih tepatnya ganas + cerewet, sehingga mereka cukup bersyukur juga karena selamat dari maut… Dari ekspresi Sakura terlihat jelas. Semuanya dibubarkan, dan kini tinggal Sakura, kedua pria itu, dan Ayah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja, keluarlah Ibu Sakura.. Ia tersenyum melihat bahwa anaknya akan dikawal oleh dua orang pria tampan yang kelihatan gagah dan pastinya terpecaya. Jelas. Karena itu pilihan Sakura.

"Nona Sakura tidak bertanya dulu bagaimana sifat dan latar belakang mereka?" tanya Bibi Noris yang ternyata juga mengikuti Ibu Sakura keluar.

"Untuk apa! Kalau kutanya, pasti dijawab yang bagus. Seperti sifat mereka baik, rajin, dan sebagainya meskipun itu bohong. Aku akan membuktikan sifatnya sendiri," jawab Sakura santai. "lalu, Ayah, kapan akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja besok. Tak ada waktu pengunduran. Sakura, kau yakin pada dua pria ini?" tanya Ayah Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia pun masuk ke rumah sambil masih menyilangkan tangannya tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Apa Ayah yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ibu Sakura dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Ayah Sakura hanya membuat ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan 'Pasti baik-baik saja', kemudian menoleh pada dua pria yang masih terdiam dari tadi.

"Kalian yakin bisa menjaga anak saya?" tanya Ayah Sakura.

"Pasti bisa," jawab mereka serempak.

"Berapa umur kalian?" tanya Ibu Sakura yang belum mengatakan apa pun pada mereka.

"Enam belas tahun," jawab mereka lagi dengan kompak.

"Kalian sama.. apa kalian tidak bersekolah? Kalian tampak sudah akrab," ucap Ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kami memang satu sekolah. Rencananya, kami ingin mencari uang untuk sekolah yang ada di sana. Tapi, rasanya lebih baik pindah sekolah saja di daerah sini." jawab Naruto sambil membalas senyuman Ibu Sakura.

Ya, tentu saja mereka kenal. Mereka bahkan bersahabat! Meskipun Sasuke tak pernah menganggap Naruto sahabatnya, tapi ia tetap bertingkah layaknya seorang sahabat kepada Naruto. Kini ia mulai membuka pintu sahabat untuk Naruto yang bertekad kuat.

"Oh, pantas saja. Kalau begitu, bersekolahlah di sekolah anakku. Separuh biayanya biar saya yang tanggung. Lagipula, kalian juga terpercaya untuk menjaga anak saya. Kebetulan juga, anak saya berumur enam belas tahun," saran Ayah Sakura dengan ramah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, _Sir,_" jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Ini jadwalnya," kata Ibu Sakura sambil menyodorkan dua lembar kertas yang bergulung-gulung kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mereka pun mengambilnya dan membuka gulungan itu. Setelah dibuka, isinya… _It's a wow_! Panjang kertas itu hampir mengenai rumput-rumput terawat di halaman belakang rumah Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatap... kemudian mereka tersenyum tipis, matanya menyipit saking terkejutnya.

"Ya... itulah jadwal harian anakku. Yah.. memang merepotkan. Jadi, kalian harus bisa," Ayah dan Ibu Sakura berpesan. Mengatakan semua sifat anaknya, dan cara menyenangkan hatinya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak singkat dan malah membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tak ingat semua perkataan tersebut… Mereka hanya mengangguk, geleng-geleng kalau merasa kurang jelas, dan ngangguk-ngangguk, yahh.. berulang-ulang mereka lakukan.

Momen terbosan ini pun segera berakhir saat hari menjelang malam…

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

Malam itu, keluarga Haruno seperti biasa, makan malam bersama. Biasanya, Bibi Noris jarang diajak makan bersama. Tapi, dua tamu baru ini langsung diajak makan bersama. Ya, tentu saja. Hal itu wajar karena mereka harus dikenal lebih mendalam. Malam spesial ini, Bibi Noris ikut makan malam bersama. Naruto dan Sasuke pun duduk bersebelahan. Dan mereka duduk berlawanan dengan Sakura. Sakura berada di depan mereka.

Di meja makan sebesar itu, tentu banyak makanannya. Yah, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bisa menduganya sejak melihat penampilan luar kediaman Haruno ini. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam dari tadi, sementara yang lainnya sedang melahap makanan. Naruto yang tak biasa melihat makanan sebanyak itu menelan liurnya.

Glek.

Sasuke yang sedikit menyadari sikap Naruto yang agak tidak sopan pun menyenggolnya. "Bersikap wajarlah, Dobe." bisiknya sambil memiringkan mulutnya.

"Ya ya, Teme," jawab Naruto tanpa berusaha dikecilkan.

Dobe? Teme? Ya, itu panggilan kesayangan mereka. Saking disebut 'sahabat'nya, mereka memiliki nama panggilan masing-masing. Dobe panggilan Sasuke ke Naruto. Dan Teme panggilan Naruto ke Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya panggilan keakraban mereka, meskipun artinya tak mendukung persahabatan mereka.

Sakura yang cukup jengkel melihat tingkah kedua orang yang ia 'ingat' akan mengawalnya nanti pun mendengus sambil menegur, "Kalian bicara apa, sih!? Bisik-bisik! Tidak sopan!"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menunduk dengan malu tanpa memerhatikan kecanggungan mereka.

"Ah, Sakura, wajar saja, mungkin mereka mau mengakrabkan diri padamu," ucap Ayah Sakura sambil makan. "Kenapa kalian tidak makan?"

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengambil sumpit di rak sumpit yang tersedia di meja makan dengan malu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menghalangi mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke pun kaget, diam, sambil menurunkan tangan mereka dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Ayah! Mana bisa itu disebut mengakrabkan diri!" celoteh Sakura sambil memasang wajah sinisnya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Dear, _lihatlah mereka, ajak mereka bicara," kata Ibu Sakura.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari rak sumpit dan menoleh kepada mereka berdua. Mereka langsung merinding ngeri melihat tatapan mematikan itu. Karena tak bisa menyanggah lagi, Sakura akhirnya melanjutkan makan.. Dan Naruto & Sasuke makan dengan malu-malu.

* * *

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

* * *

Hingga malam harinya.. Malam ini tugas Naruto dan Sasuke belum berlaku. Mereka pun dibebaskan tidur tanpa batas jam hingga besok hari datang. Mereka berjalan, melewati lorong-lorong kediaman Haruno yang sangat luas dan indah. Tidak. Lorong-lorong itu lebih tepat disebut sangat terang. Terdapat lampu-lampu yang menyinari setiap tempat.

Sekarang pukul 9 malam. Yah, kira-kira Naruto dan Sasuke merasa waktu yang dapat membuat kedua orang tua Sakura menilai mereka pria yang baik.

"Teme, kenapa kita bernasib sama, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mengiringi Sasuke di sampingnya.

"..." Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah linglung.

"Seperti bukan Sasuke saja! Maksudku.. Kenapa kita berdua bisa dipilih begini? Si gadis Haruno itu hebat juga bisa merasakan persahabatan kita!" terang Naruto dengan wajah gembira.

"Cuma kebetulan. Kita tak menunjukkan apa pun padanya, dia tidak mungkin tahu hanya dengan melihat. Lagi pula jarak kita saat itu cukup jauh," kilah Sasuke santai.

"Ng, ku rasa kau benar. Aku harus banyak-banyak bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_!" ucap Naruto setelah berpikir sejenak.

Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Huh, Teme, kau ingat tidak apa saja yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto santai sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala dengan wajah malas.

"Tidak. Terlalu panjang untuk ku pahami," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Rupanya Sasuke sehati dengannya. "Kau yang pintar saja tidak bisa-apalagi aku-" kata Naruto. Mendadak ekspresi mukanya berubah. Nada bicara Naruto yang terdengar bosan mendadak berubah menjadi ceria. Kata-katanya pun dibuat singkat seperti ingin mengatakan hal lain dengan tak sabar. "Eh eh, Teme, menurutmu seperti apa Sakura itu?"

Sasuke menoleh dan sedikit tertarik mendengar pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Eh? Sasuke tertarik sama hal-hal yang beginian? Tentu. Tapi tidak terlalu tertarik juga sih. Nggak berlebihan maksudnya. "Dobe, sebut namanya dengan sopan! Kalau didengar bagaimana?" ujar Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Panggil dia apa? Hemm... cewek ganas? Eh, cerewet saja deh! Atau.. cewek santai?" Naruto mengeluarkan ide yang terlintas di pikirannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Tentu saja Sasuke tak setuju. "Bodoh! Kalau begitu sama saja bohong. Panggil dia Nona, aku dengar dari Bibi Noris," sahut Sasuke.

"Bibi Noris itu yang agak gemuk itu, ya? Umm.. Ohh.. baik, baiklah. Nona Sakura. Orangnya sih cantik, tapi..." Naruto berpikir sejenak. Melamunkan dirinya selama dua menit, mengingat perilaku Sakura yang begitu tak wajar sebagai seorang gadis yang tampak anggun dan keluarga yang terpandang seperti ini. "Sepertinya dia menjengkelkan. Raut wajahnya... huh! Seram! Lebih darimu, Teme!" lanjutnya dengan jujur dan polos.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. Bukan berarti ia setuju. Dan bukan berarti ia juga tak setuju.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Jeng jeng...

Seorang perempuan kini berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan pose cool sekaligus menyeramkan. Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak. Sasuke merasa tak membicarakan apa pun. Ia hanya menoleh pada sahabatnya yang ia kira bakal takut-ternyata benar saja, Naruto memang ketakutan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tadi, bocah berambut kuning?" tanya Sakura. "Siapa!? Kenapa diam!?" tegas Sakura.

Naruto sedikit melangkah mundurkan satu kakinya. "Eh-aku cuma.. cuma.. cuma.."

"Dasar _baka_!" Sakura berjalan. Naruto memasang wajah tegangnya. Tapi ternyata, Sakura hanya melewatinya saja.

Naruto pun menghela napas panjang. Sasuke menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Makanya kubilang hati-hati, Dobe," bisik Sasuke.

"Maaf, Teme-" kata Naruto. "kita ke kamar saja yuk. Lagi pula aku belum melihat kamarku dari tadi. Barang-barang kita dibawa Bibi Noris kan?"

"Eh-eh? Kalian mau ke mana? Tidur!? Enak saja! Siapa yang suruh?"

PLAKK PLAKK PLAKK!

Terbekas lima jari di pipi Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka memegang pipi mereka sambil meringis kesakitan. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua orang pria ini. Ia tak percaya akan dikawal oleh dua orang seperti mereka. Tapi, melihat keduanya tiba-tiba muncul rasa iba, entah kenapa pikiran Sakura cepat berubah melihat mereka. Sakura pun mendehem sekali sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi," katanya sambil menutup mulutnya. Spontan, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menghadap Sakura. "Kalian berdua. Besok, salah satunya antar aku ke sekolah, dan satunya lagi antar kedua orang tuaku. Lalu.. sebelumnya, siapkan sepatu sekolahku, bantu bi Noris menyiapkan sarapan, dan..." Bla bla bla bla.

Naruto menguap sesekali. Matanya berair. Sasuke yang cukup punya sopan yang lebih dari Naruto juga sesekali menguap meskipun _cool _ala Uchiha-nya tak pernah lepas. Citra seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang membius tiap wanita.

Sakura yang merasa sudah cukup mengomeli mereka pun berhenti. Kemudian, "Ya sudah, sana tidurlah," Sakura pun berlalu.

Setelah Sakura sudah jauh, mereka pun menghela napas tanda lega. Mereka bergegas ke kamar...

Tapi.. kamarnya….bergabung. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu, dan mereka berhenti sambil memandang satu sama lain. Melihat tas mereka berada di depan pintu yang sama, dan hanya itu kamar yang ada di situ, pikiran mereka sepertinya sama. Naruto menelan liurnya dengan mata membulat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Eh-eh, jangan-jangan Nona Haruno itu meletakkan tas kita di kamar yang sama!? Buktinya saja, tak ada kamar lain selain kamar ini di sini! Teme! Bagaimana, nih?" seru Naruto panik.

"Kenapa juga kau harus panik? Biasa saja, Naruto," Sasuke mengangkat tasnya dan masuk ke kamar 'mereka'.

Naruto masih mematung di depan pintu. Menyadari Naruto tak mengikuti langkahan kakinya, Sasuke membalikkan badannya sambil menghela napas panjang melihat sahabatnya itu. "Dobe, tak masalah, kan? Kita sesama pria. Kalau wanita, mungkin saja kau bersikap begitu. Masuklah," kata Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Meyakinkan Naruto.

Aneh.

Seharusnya Naruto yang bersikap seperti itu. Terbalik karena sifat-hati Naruto yang sebenarnya mengharapkan kamar masing-masing.

"Ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Aku, sih tadi berpikir punya kamar sendiri yang bagus! Kalau berdua, malah jadi kurang seru! Padahal rumahnya besar, huh! Sakura itu~" Naruto pun mengangkat tasnya yang berada di dekat pintu dan pada akhirnya masuk ke kamar.

_-Sakura POV-_

Yes! Berhasil! Hahaha. Tentu saja aku senang. Mana bisa aku diam saja sedangkan ini adalah kesempatan emasku? Ya. Aku menjahili mereka. Sifatku memang bisa dibilang usil. Siapa yang tidak tahu sifatku kalau sudah mengenalku sejak pertama? Yah~sebentar lagi juga mereka menyadari sifatku ini.

Aku sengaja meletakkan tas kedua pria ini di kamar yang sama. Memang, aku tau orang tuaku pasti besok mengomeliku. Yah yah. Tak masalah. Aku sudah sering mendapat omelan. Tiap hari malahan. Hihihi. Begini-begini aku adalah cewek yang nakal dan tidak patuh. Sejujurnya, sifat cuek, pemalas, santai, dan keras kepalaku ini 'sengaja' kulakukan. Tapi sekarang jadi kelihatan sifat alami deh.. Dulunya sih, malah kebalikannya. Aku tak segan-segan menunjukkan keceriaan. Ada masalahkah Sakura? Entahlah. Haha.

Sebelum sampai di kamarku, aku bertemu bibi Noris. Aku tertawa sepanjang perjalananku sampai ke kamar. Bibi Noris sempat bertanya, tapi aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bibi Noris pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan. Hanya dia yang mengerti diriku. Tawa geliku terbawa sampai tidur. Tapi aku senang. Sangat puas bisa menjahili dua orang bodoh itu.

Itulah akibatnya kalau berani berniat menjadi pelayanku! Hahahaha… Tapi, kurasa, aku bisa terhibur oleh kelakuanku sendiri. Kepergian orang tuaku dalam sekejap terlupakan…

_-End of Sakura POV-_

Terpaksa, Sasuke dan Naruto tidur di ranjang yang sama. Mereka juga membagi tempat kekuasaan. Seperti tempat lemari untuk baju mereka, dan lain-lainnya. Tapi, Sasuke dan Naruto cukup senang karena mereka akan bersekolah.. Dibayar pula! Meskipun tidak seluruhnya sih.. Sakura? Tentu dia belum tau soal ini. Mungkin, nanti dia akan tahu sendiri. Atau mungkin kedua orang tuanya akan memberitahukannya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**(A/N : Ohohoh.. Pasti deh ini fanfic terburuk, jelek, n sebangsanya! Namanya juga fanfic pertama XD**  
**Oh ya! Nanti di Konoha High School (sekolahnya Sakura) Sasuke sama Naruto jadi cowok populer lho sejak kedatangan pertama mereka! Ino, sahabat Sakura, terkagum-kagum sama Sasuke.**

**Tapi… eiittss.. Sakura agak cemburu! Dan di lain hal, Naruto juga nggak kalah populernya (meskipun nggak sepopuler Sasuke)**

**Pokoknya semakin ke sana semakin tau deh.. problemnya juga entah kena atau nggak XD**  
**Okay okay, sorry deh kalo ch.1 nya buluk. Jiaaah. Saya amatiran. Sekali lagi, 'AMATIRAN'! / *blushing**

.

.

Review nya please? *pemaksaan tingkat dewa*

Flame, kritikan, saran.. atau apalah itu! Udah siap tisyu setumpuk kok.. XD

Sayonara ^^


	2. Profit and Loss

**Holaaa!  
**Wkwkwk.. Update chapter 2, padahal belum ada yg mereview chapter 1-nya.. Menyedihkan T.T  
Wajar, wajar.. Soalnya chapter 2 ini udah Shina-chan buat berlama-lama harinya. Sebelum publish chapter 1 nya malahan! :D

**"Chapter 2"**

**Genre : Romance/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! : OOC, gaje, alur cepat, AU, miss-typo, OC, abal & laennya**

**Summary** : Sakura, seorang gadis yang mempunyai kepribadian di tempat yang berbeda tak bisa hidup mandiri di saat kedua orang tuanya harus bekerja di luar negeri. Akhirnya dua orang pemuda dipekerjakan orang tua Sakura, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan terjadi konflik dengan senior nomor satu di Konoha High School, Kiba Inuzuka, sekaligus kekasih Sakura. **NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KibaSaku/ **R&R?

Ehh lebih baik aku jangan banyak bacot aja deh ya :D Sejelek-jelek dan sekurang-kurangnya fanfic ini, mohon saran..! Tapi kalo bully-an.. **I don't care what you say…**

'Don't like, don't read, don't blame!'

**~Chapter 2~**

.

* * *

.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari yang terbaik bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Meskipun mereka cukup jenuh karena harus tidur bareng, tapi tak apalah. Namanya juga sobat. Naruto juga kaget sewaktu melihat bahwa di kamar mereka ternyata ada toiletnya. Naruto bersorak kegirangan karena tak perlu keluar untuk mandi. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan 'wajah habis bangun tidurnya' kepada keluarga Haruno. Pasti memalukan-mulai dari rambut yang berantakan, sampai ilernya yang telah permanen di sekitar mulut. (Nggak permanen… cuma udah keras aja! Haha..)

Sasuke bangun dengan santai. Ia tentunya juga sudah mandi. Bahkan lebih dulu dari Naruto. Ia sudah tampil rapi dan duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang tidur sambil melihat Naruto yang senyam-senyum sambil menata rambutnya di depan kaca.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum begitu? Lalu, nggak biasanya kau merapikan rambutmu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "sebenarnya tak dirapikan juga tak masalah karena bentuk rambutnya begitu." lanjutnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Aku senang karena serasa hidup di surga! Semenjak Ayah dan Ibuku bekerja di luar negeri, rasanya sepi dan suram, deh! Di sekolah saja kurang semangat! Di sini rasanya nyaman," kata Naruto sambil mengkhayal.

Sasuke bangkit dan menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. Dia menepuk pundak temannya itu. "Selalu mengkhayal. Kita belum tentu nyaman di sini."

"Kenapa!?" tanya Naruto. Ucapan itu mampu membuatnya yang serius menata rambut menoleh.

"Nona Haruno itu, sepertinya dia susah ditaklukan," ucap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kurang yakin. Namun dalam sekejap, ia segera menyadarinya. "Ohh, dia bukan cewek sembarangan, ya."

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" seru Sasuke.

"Khhh, Lalu apa dong, Teme?" tanya Naruto menyerah.

"Dia sepertinya nggak seanggun yang kita lihat. Perkiraanku, dia yang memiliki ide jahil ini. Ya, dia yang melakukannya. Mungkin kita perlu usaha keras untuk membantu dan mengisi jadwalnya," jelas Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hah? Sakura Haruno itu? Semalam dia sudah kelihatan nggak anggun tahu! Dari makan malam saja, sudah kelihatan jelas. Apalagi tatapan mengerikannya. Wajar juga, sih ada kemungkinan dia yang melakukannya."

Tap.

Sebuah langkahan kaki membuat pandangan kedua pria ini tertuju ke pintu kamar.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Krieeett.

Decitan pintu itu mengiringi kelambatan pintu itu terbuka sekaligus membuat Sasuke dan Naruto begitu penasaran. Ia takut itu adalah Ayah Sakura atau Ibu Sakura. 'Kan keliatan nggak sopan kalau hari udah mau siang _gini_ masih dandanan?

"Hng... aku harus memanggil kalian apa?"

Mata dua pemuda ini terbelalak. "No-nona Sakura!" seru Naruto. Meskipun kaget, tapi ia sedikit lega karena ternyata itu Sakura yang masih mengenakan baju tidur.

Sasuke juga demikian kagetnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Kalau nggak, aku yang akan menentukan memanggil kalian apa!" kata Sakura. Ia berdiri sambil masih memegang gagang pintu.

"Aku.. panggil aku Tuan Naruto!"

PLAKK.

"Aduduhh.. Sakit, Teme!" rintih Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai tumbuh benjolan.

"Maafkan temanku, Nona Haruno," kata Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto.

"Ya-ya-ya, pria bodoh sepertinya... memang bisa dimaklumi. Lalu, kalian mau kupanggil apa? Apa dia (menunjuk Naruto) kupanggil bocah ingusan? Dan kau… (menunjuk Sasuke, sambil melihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki) kupanggil Tuan tampan?"

Naruto cukup emosi mendengarnya. 'Tuan tampan'? Sedangkan dia, 'Bocah ingusan'? Betapa jeleknya dia! Naruto pun berdiri tak terima. Sasuke merasa tak sempat mencegahnya.

"Hei, wanita sok anggun, aku nggak ingusan kok! Lihat saja! Apa hidungku ada ingusnya? (Ia menunjuk hidungnya) Nggak 'kan? Begini-begini aku juga tampan, tahu! Kau saja masih memakai baju tidur!" gerutu Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan kesal.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memegang perutnya saking tak bisa menahan tawanya. Naruto menggeram, namun Sasuke menghentikan kemarahan Naruto yang semakin melonjak. Sakura pun berhenti tertawa.

Masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya, Sakura mengatakan, "Hh.. aneh sekali justru kalau kau kupanggil si tampan. Orang-orang akan menganggapku gila, Naruto," kata Sakura. "Ya, lebih enak memanggil kalian namanya saja, ya."

"Ya! Lebih bagus dari gelar yang kau beri!" kata Naruto, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku kemari untuk memanggil kalian. Cepatlah ke meja makan! Dasar. Semalam kubilang bantu bi Noris, rupanya masih asyik berkaca. Makanya sering-sering kaca mukamu!"

Sakura menutup pintu. Tawanya masih terdengar di telinga Naruto. Naruto kembali ingin marah.

"Grrr…! Harunooo!"

"Sudahlah, Dobe! Kalau seperti ini terus, kita akan dipecat. Aku yakin, Nona Haruno hanya memancing kita agar dipecat. Dia nggak suka dikawal, 'sepertinya'sih," kata Sasuke menenangkan.

"Tapi kalau dia memancing kita, kenapa kau dibagus-baguskan!?" balas Naruto.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Dia cuma berpikir lebih usil kepadamu yang kelihatan menarik itu," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Naruto diam sejenak sambil berpikir ulang. "Ohh," Ia pun berlalu.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke ruang makan keluarga Haruno. Mereka cukup terkejut karena ternyata kedua orang tua Sakura telah makan. Namun, Ayah dan Ibu Sakura tidak menyalahkan mereka-ya, tentu mereka tahu ide jahil Sakura-dan perkiraan mereka, wajar kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bangun agak telat karena semalam tidurnya tak nyenyak. Sasuke dan Naruto pun duduk sambil tersenyum.

Sarapan kali ini terasa lebih ramai. Tentu saja! Sasuke dan Naruto duduk anteng di kursinya yang semalam-yang sama sekali tak berubah. Namun, tak ada Sakura di meja makan itu. Naruto mulai berpikir, 'Hahahaha, mungkin si Haruno itu takut dimarah oleh orang tuanya! Habis, cantik-cantik nakal,'

Naruto terkikik-kikik. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun menyenggolnya.

"Dobe, ada apa?" bisiknya.

"Si Haruno itu... menurutmu dia tak ada di sini karena apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memelankan suaranya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau soal semalam..."

"Kau yakin orang tuanya tahu perbuatannya dan bakal memarahi dia? _Hihihi_.. seandainya dia ada! Aku ingin melihat ekspresi takutnya!" kata Naruto.

Kedua orang tua Sakura yang cukup bingung 'Apa yang dibicarakan mereka' pun menegur.

"Ada apa, Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Ibu Sakura.

Naruto yang cukup berniat membalas perbuatan Sakura pun menjawab, "Eh, emm.. Nyonya Haruno, semalam…."

Namun, belum sempat Naruto meneruskan ucapannya, Ibu Sakura memotong.

"Iya, kami tahu. Sakura memang seperti itu. Dia tak bisa diam. Sifatnya berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis... jadi, saya mohon kalian bisa menghiburnya," ucap Ibu Sakura. "Maaf kalau semalam kurang nyaman. Nanti kamar kalian akan dipisahkan, tenang saja," sambungnya.

"Tak masalah, Nyonya," jawab Sasuke.

"Sakura.. nanti saya akan memarahinya."

Sementara obrolan antara Ibu dan Ayah Sakura sedang serius, Sasuke dan Naruto pun berbisik-bisik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jadwal keluarga Haruno pagi sekali, ya," ujar Sasuke.

"Iya! Aku heran.. cewek seperti Haruno yang usil seperti itu bisa mengikuti jadwal ini. Oh, ya, mana, sih dia? Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan kena marah! Lihat saja.. orang tuanya sudah emosi." Naruto melirik sebentar ke Ayah dan Ibu Naruto.

"Kurasa iya. Tapi lihat saja nanti."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura memasuki ruang makan. Ia telah siap-siap dengan tas di punggungnya dan baju seragam sekolahnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih cantik. Ia duduk di depan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan muka masamnya seperti biasa. Ia mengambil sepotong roti dan mengambil selai, lalu mengoleskannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto tercengang… Eh? Tercengang? Ya, mereka belum pernah makan roti dengan selai. Sakura yang menyadarinya pun menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian menoleh ke depannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?" gerutunya. "Cih! Memang ada yang aneh, ya!?"

"Sakura.." tegur Ayah Sakura. "Semalam.. apa kau yang meletakkan tas mereka di kamar yang sama?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hahh? Aku? Mana mungkin, 'kan, Ayah!" ketusnya tidak terima. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh. Ia kembali mengoleskan selai ke rotinya.

"Tapi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nona Sakura!" seru Naruto.

TAPPH!

"Awww! Sasuke! Sakit tahu!" kata Naruto agak keras. Kakinya diinjak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil melihat kedua orang tua Sakura.. Tapi, kedua orang tua Sakura tak marah, melainkan ikut tertawa. Sakura sama sekali tidak tertawa; ia melahap rotinya tanpa mempedulikan perbincangan yang menyalahkannya.

"Sakura! Lain kali kau jangan seperti itu! Mereka, 'kan baik sampai bersedia menjadi pelayanmu. Hormati juga mereka!" seru Ibu Sakura sambil melihat anaknya yang cuek itu.

"Ya ya ya ya, Bu," Sakura dengan tenangnya menanggapi itu. Ia pun berdiri. Rotinya telah habis. Ia pun memicingkan matanya dengan sinis pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Hey, kalian berdua, siapa yang akan mengantarku? Ayah dan Ibu akan berangkat. Sesuai perkataanku semalam," katanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya secara kompak. Mereka hanya melengo.

"Apa? Sudah lupa? Ayah! Ibu! Lihatlah mereka! Bagaimana aku bakal santai kalau mereka saja menyebalkan begini!" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya sambil membuang muka.

Sementara Ayah dan Ibu Sakura masih berbicara kepada Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke berbisik. 'Berbisik'_. _Lagi-lagi berbisik.

"Teme, kau saja! Aku malas dengannya! Orang tuanya biar kuurus!" bisik Naruto sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau hanya akan membuat malu saja kalau mengantar orang tuanya. Biar aku saja. Kau yang antar dia, cepatlah!" balas Sasuke.

"Tapi.. dia belum tentu mau!"

"Sudahlah!"

Naruto pun dengan berat hati akhirnya setuju. Sebelum itu, ia sempat menelan liur dengan galau. Mengingat sekolahnya, siapa yang mengurusnya? Tapi ternyata, orang tua Sakura yang (kaya) mengenal kepala sekolah dan meneleponnya untuk mengurus Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan bersekolah. Naruto cukup tenang, meskipun ia masih tidak berniat untuk mengantar sang Nona Haruno ini.

* * *

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

* * *

Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam. Pakai apa? Tentu saja mobil. Sakura mempunyai dua mobil. Satu mobil pribadinya, dan satunya biasanya dipakai orang tuanya. Sakura sebenarnya bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri, hanya saja ia 'pemalas'. Sakura terus bermain ponselnya di sepanjang perjalanan, terkadang ia tertawa sendiri membaca sms temannya. Naruto yang menganggap tingkah gila Sakura pun hanya berdencih. Itu juga sebab ia bosan karena tak diajak bicara.

"Hahahaahahah!" tawa Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Dering ponselnya terus-terusan berbunyi. Naruto cukup emosi. Konsentrasinya menjadi terganggu.

"Berisik tahu! Nanti kalau aku tak sengaja menabrak trotoar jalan bagaimana!? Mobil pribadimu hancur, dan tahu-tahu ada korban! Dasar!" gerutu Naruto dengan kesal.

"Suka-sukaku dong! Mobil ini... kalau rusak tinggal diperbaiki saja!" balas Sakura sambil terus asyik berkirim-kirim pesan.

"Nyawa, bodoh! Pikirkan orang, dong! Nyawamu juga akan melayang!"

"Kau saja," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Khhh!" Naruto pun menaikkan kecepatan mobil menjadi 3x lipat dari yang tadi. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia malah tambah mengencangkan suaranya seiring dengan kecepatan mobil yang semakin cepat itu.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di Konoha High School. Sekolah yang benar-benar surganya remaja! Sarananya lengkap, siswa-siswinya kebanyakan cerdas, dan waktu istirahatnya dua puluh menit! Naruto tercengang begitu melihat seluruh sudut sekolah itu tanpa tersisa sedikit pun untuk dilewatinya. Sakura masih terdiam, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan membiarkan Naruto melihat semuanya dari depan. Ya, mereka telah masuk gerbang dari tadi.

Sasuke akan menyusul sebentar lagi-namun, Sakura tak mementingkan itu dan malah berjalan tanpa menegur Naruto yang masih melongo melihat setiap sudut sekolah itu. Beberapa orang yang berlalu melihat Naruto yang nggak memakai seragam sekolah. Hanya dia seorang. Dia juga tak membawa tas. Naruto, yang menyadari tak ada Sakura lagi di sampingnya pun segera mengikutinya yang ternyata sudah jauh di depannya.

"Hey hey, Sakura!" panggilnya. Kini ia berada di samping Sakura.

"Hey, panggil aku yang sopan! Panggil aku Nona Sakura.. jangan panggil aku Nona Haruno, kedengarannya terlalu formal. Aku tak suka,"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu cantik sambil tersenyum. 'Padahal cantik…' batinnya.

Sakura mencubit pinggangnya. "Dasar.. aku sudah punya pacar, tahu!"

"Hah?" Naruto kaget. Saking kagetnya, rasa cubitan itu tak ada artinya. "Ada juga, ya pria yang suka dengan cewek sepertimu! Ganas... usil... cerewet.. pemalas…"

BUGGH

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Naruto. "Aaakkh! Sakiitt! Khh.. Kau sama saja dengan Sasuke! Tapi kau lebih kasar darinya!"

"Itu pelajaran buatmu yang selalu mengejek orang! Dasar baka!" Sakura berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

Naruto kembali menyusulnya, ia pun tersenyum sambil berseru, "Biar enak di lingkungan sekolah, aku panggil... ngg.. Sakura-chan saja. Boleh nggak?"

Sakura berhenti di tempat. "Apa? 'Sakura-chan'? Kau pikir aku anak kecil!?"

"Kan bisa diartikan sudah akrab atau sayang!" jelas Naruto.

"_Baka_! Pacarku nanti malah mengira aku selingkuh.. Kau tahu? Dia emosian kalau mendengar ada orang lain di sisiku. Tapi.. kalau pengawal, kurasa tak masalah. Hanya saja jaga ucapanmu!" ujar Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Sakiittt!" teriak Naruto. "Tenaga apa, sih! Sedikit pukulan sakit.. Gunakan perasaan, dong!" Sakura tidak menggubris. Ia malah terdiam. "Kalau gitu.. panggil Sakura saja. Sederhana, kan?"

Sakura menghela napas. Ia pun berlalu. Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya, mengharapkan jawaban. Setelah agak jauh, ia pun menjawab. "Ya sudah. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Heheheh..." Naruto menyengir sambil mengikuti Sakura lagi.

Keakraban yang baru dijalin meskipun masih terdapat sedikit perkelahian membuat Naruto bertekad untuk mengubah Sakura... Ya, sifat Sakura terutama. Kasihan orang tuanya, dan mungkin teman-temannya yang disikapi seperti itu. Naruto juga penasaran soal kepintaran Sakura. Apa Sakura pintar..? Atau dia bodoh dan payah? Hari itu bel masuk belum berbunyi. Yahh… sekolah orang-orang kaya itu masuk pada pukul 8. Dan hari itu baru pukul 07.15.

Naruto terus bertanya kepada Sakura soal buku pelajarannya nanti, tasnya, seragamnya, dan yang lainnya. Kini, Naruto berdua bersama Sakura di taman sekolah. Teman-teman Sakura belum datang.. Sakura saja masih menyandang tasnya sambil bermain ponselnya lagi tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang terus membujuknya bicara.

"Sakura.. Hey, Sakura! Jawablah!"

Namun, Sakura tetap saja tak mendengar. Sengaja tak mendengar. Ya, sengaja. Naruto yang bosan berlama-lama dikacangi pun menepuk pundak Sakura. Ehh, tentu saja Sakura langsung menoleh dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Shiit!" gumam Sakura. "Apa sih! Sudah berani begitu, bicaranya keras-keras lagi!" kata Sakura. Jemarinya yang lihai pun berhenti sejenak mengetik tombol-tombol ponselnya itu.

"Habis... dari tadi kutanya kamu nggak menjawab!" kata Naruto cemas. Cemas? Ya. Dia takut terkena pukulan maut Sakura yang baru dirasakannya tadi. Yang mendarat di perutnya dan sisa-sisa rasa sakitnya masih terasa.

"Kau tanya apa tadi?" tanya Sakura. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mengibakan, akhirnya ia cukup peduli.

"Sekolahku.. bagaimana seragamnya? Bajunya? Apa aku yang bayar? Aku tak punya uang. Sasuke juga," kata Naruto, mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada memelas.

"Yah-yah, kalau itu masalahnya, seharusnya kau tak perlu cemas. Ayahku sudah mengurus semuanya. Kau tinggal menerima semuanya nanti." jawab Sakura. Ia kembali melanjutkan permainan ponselnya. (SMS)

"Tunggu... tasnya juga? Aneh. Tas sekolah yang dibeli di sekolah," Naruto memegang dagunya, ia terlihat berpikir.

"Baka! Ini sekolah _high school!_ Tentu saja nggak sembarangan seperti sekolah biasa. Sudahlah, kau diam saja!"

Naruto pun hanya diam. Ia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke-ia bosan diam. Kalau ada Sasuke, pasti ada teman bicaranya. Tak lama dari itu, sepuluh menit kemudian, datanglah seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang menyandang dua tas; satu tas hanya disandang dengan satu tangan, dan ia juga telah memakai seragam sekolah. Di telapak tangannya terdapat seragam yang sama, yang terlipat rapi dan membuat Naruto senang _plus _masih kaget.

Kenapa Sasuke yang mengambil semua barang itu? Kenapa dia sampai berpikir kalau Naruto tak mungkin terpikir mengambil barang-barang itu? Sudah pasti 'kan Sasuke berpikiran begitu karena Naruto... tak mungkin terpikir.

"Temeeee!" serunya. Ia berdiri dengan girang sambil merebut seragam sekolah yang akan dipakainya. Ia juga mengambil tas yang disandang Sasuke di satu tangannya. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu, tahu! Akhirnya datang juga. Wah, seragamnya keren! Aku pasti keren, deh kalau memakainya." Naruto melihat baju yang sebelumnya terlipat rapi itu, yang kini ia bentangkan dan ia ukur di tubuhnya. "Pas!" ujarnya. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia langsung terpikir apakah Sasuke keren kalau mengenakannya?

Jleb!

Rupanya lebih dari sekedar 'keren'. _Cool_-nya.. kalau Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke, pasti langsung naksir. "Kereeen~" kata Naruto sambil tak henti-hentinya memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat kebodohan temannya. Sementara Sakura cuma mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto yang dodolnya minta ampun ini.

"Dobe, sana ganti bajumu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke belakang, menunjukkan arah tempat ganti.

"HAH!? Toilet saja aku nggak tahu!" seru Naruto. "Teme, temani aku yuk!"

"Kau saja sendiri! Toiletnya ada di koridor setelah kau lurus dari situ, tepatnya di sebelah kanan. Lalu terus saja, sampai kau menemukan tanda panah menuju toilet. Lalu terus lagi, dan…." bla bla bla bla. Sakura menjelaskan.

Lima menit. Sakura telah berbicara selama lima menit. Naruto memutar otaknya untuk kembali mendengar ucapan terakhir Sakura, ia melihat jam tangannya. "Mending kutanya saja dengan siswa lain!" Naruto pun berlalu dari situ.

"Nggak, sebenarnya ada ruang ganti," kata Sakura lagi. Ia pun berdiri sambil berlalu dari mereka berdua.

Mereka hanya diam di tempat.

Sakura membalikkan badannya sambil menyilangkan tangan, "Sana, Sasuke, kau temani Naruto. Nanti aku yang kerepotan! Kan tugas kalian mengawalku. Setelah ganti baju, bergegaslah ke kelasku. Jangan jalan-jalan," Sakura pun masuk ke kelasnya yang cukup jauh dari situ. Namun, Naruto dan Sasuke masih dapat melihatnya.

"Di sekolah, kita mengawalnya juga, ya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan lemas. Tatapannya masih menuju pada Sakura yang sekarang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Ya. Siapa lagi yang menjaganya kalau orang tuanya tidak ada? Andaikan dia terkena suatu masalah. Tapi, lihatlah, Naruto-" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura. "dia tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Sifatnya jauh berbeda dengan di rumah."

"Kayaknya cuma dibuat-buat saja, deh! Tawanya itu! Mengerikan! Sepanjang perjalanan, dia terus tertawa membaca pesan-pesan temannya. Gadis-gadis aneh!" kata Naruto. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Naruto, siapa tahu, 'kan itulah sifat aslinya? Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kau ganti bajumu," Sasuke pun berlalu dahulu dari Naruto.

Naruto perlahan-lahan tersenyum sambil membalikkan badannya mengikuti Sasuke.

* * *

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

* * *

Baru dua hari mereka bersekolah di Konoha High School, ternyata mereka 'lumayan' terkenal juga. Keahlian dan fisik mereka layak dinilai. Tampang juga termasuk. Sasuke.. sudah pasti jadi cowok ter-_cool_ nomor satu yang akan mengalahkan posisi kekasih Sakura (yang nomor 1!) dengan kecerdasan yang sangat diacungi jempol. Sementara Naruto, wajahnya juga cukup tampan, tapi soal pelajaran, memang payah -dalam semua bidang malahan! Yah, tapi, dia hebat bermain basket.

Banyak para wanita yang tersanjung akan kedatangan dua cowok tampan ini. Membicarakannya, menggosipinya dengan Sakura atau mengkhayal dengan gadis lain, dan mulai membuat daftar baru kategori cowok-cowok populer di Konoha High School.

Sementara itu, mereka terus berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Sakura. Eits! Siapa bilang gadis cuek seperti Sakura mempedulikan soal pengawalnya? Tidak, hari ini adalah hari dimana dia harus mengenalkan seluruh isi sekolah kepada mereka. (Tapi bukannya itu juga peduli yah? Haha) Besok besok, Sakura tak mau dikawal di sekolah. Toh, teman-teman Sakura wanita semua.

Awalnya, Naruto dan Sasuke menolak untuk mengenal isi sekolah. Mereka ingin bebas dan bermain bersama teman-temannya yang baru tanpa mengenal seluruh isi sekolah dengan cara seperti ini. Padahal mereka sudah dua hari bersekolah di sini. Tapi Sakura terus membangkang, alasannya, "Kalau nanti-nanti aku adalah masalah dengan salah satu tempat di sekolah ini, kalian malah bingung mencarinya! Aku malah bisa kerepotan! Jadi tolong jangan banyak suara!"

Mereka pun hanya dapat mengangguk lesu mendengar Sakura berbicara 'ba-bi-bu' sambil berkeliling sekolah. Padahal sebenarnya ini hal aneh. Kenapa? Sakura mau-maunya repot-repot mengenalkan isi sekolah pada dua pemuda ini sampai mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya yang begitu berharga. Yah, meskipun tujuannya karena dirinya sendiri.

Oh, ya, Sasuke dan Naruto ternyata tak sekelas dengan Sakura. Tentu saja! Kelas cewek dan kelas cowok dipisah. Jadi dalam pelajaran, nggak bakal ada yang ngomongin soal cowok bagi yang cewek, dan sebaliknya.

_Teee-eeett… Teeeee-ttt…._

Bel istirahat pun berakhir. Selama dua puluh menit, Sakura menjelaskan semuanya. Satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa ia mau sampai repot - repot begini?

Pada perpisahan kali ini, Sakura akhirnya menjelaskan alasannya. "Itu karena aku tak mau direpotkan. Jadi, jangan tanya dan bingung lagi soal ruang-ruang yang ada di sekolah ini. Paham?"

"Pa-" baru saja Naruto ingin menjawab, Sakura berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua pemuda ini menoleh satu sama lain dan menggeleng pelan.

* * *

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura telah menunggu selama sepuluh menit di gerbang Konoha High School dengan pacarnya. Siapa lagi yang ditunggunya kalau bukan Sasuke dan Naruto? Hingga akhirnya ... dua pemuda ini muncul sambil tertawa. Mereka langsung berpisah dengan teman - teman baru mereka begitu melihat Sakura yang kelihatan marah.

"Eeh-Sakura," panggil Naruto. Setelah melihat Sakura yang langsung membuang muka padanya, ia melirik pria tampan di sebelahnya. "Siapa kau?! Kau ngapain Sakura? Huh?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'bodoh lagi, bodoh lagi..'

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Dia pacarku, tahu!" seru Sakura. Gadis ini, yang tadinya menyender di dinding pun berdiri santai sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Kau tahu selama apa aku menunggu?" tanyanya.

"Ng..." Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Se-sepuluh menit."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan berbelit-belit, _honey_, hukum saja mereka. Baru hari pertama sudah membuat kesalahan," ujar pacar Sakura. Dia adalah pemuda tampan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek. Medium. Rambutnya hampir sama dengan Naruto, hanya warnanya yang beda, yaitu cokelat. Pipinya terdapat garis merah, dan gigi taringnya cukup tajam setajam drakula, namun ia terlihat sangat tampan. Ia memakai baju hitam, berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ya, dia senior. Namanya Kiba Inuzuka.

"Sudahlah, _honey_, aku memberi keringanan," jawab Sakura pada kekasihnya itu. Kemudian, dia pun menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Masuklah ke mobil!" perintahnya.

"Tapi... mobilnya ada dua. Kau mau ikut aku atau Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ohh.." respon Sakura santai. "Aku pulang dengan Kiba-kun. Jadi, kalian pulanglah dulu. Aku mungkin pulang sore."

"Tidak, Nona Haruno-tugas kami mengawalmu. Kau harus pulang secepatnya," kata Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Ya! Itu benar! Jangan asyik-asyikan terus dong!" sambung Naruto.

BLETAKK!

"Lagi-lagi! Teme, kau apa-apaan sih?! Sejak kapan jadi ganas begini?" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke pun pamit seraya tersenyum, ia menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya ke mobil. Sementara itu, mobil yang satunya.. yang pribadi gimana?

"Siapa yang bawa mobil itu nanti, Teme?" tanya Naruto saat sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Biarkan Nona Haruno yang membawanya. Jadi, dia bisa pulang sendiri tanpa kekasihnya," jawab Sasuke sambil memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhnya. Ia pun memutar kunci dan mengegas mobil.

BRUMM...

Tiba - tiba, dari kaca spion, terlihat Sakura sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak. Spontan, Sasuke pun menghentikan mobil. Ia membuka kaca jendela. Sakura terengah-engah. Ia mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke, berapa nomor ponselmu? Kalau ada apa-apa, aku 'kan bisa menghubungimu nanti. Kau yang paling mengerti sampai membiarkan mobil pribadiku di situ," pinta Sakura dengan nada ngos-ngosan.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke tanpa ba-bi-bu. Nomor ponsel Sasuke pun sudah dicatat Sakura.

"Makasih. Oh, ya, panggil aku Sakura saja. Di rumah jangan panggil aku Nona Haruno atau Nona Sakura.. Yaa-biar kompak sama si kuning itu!" Sakura menjulurkan lidah sambil berlalu. Naruto yang belum sempat menjawab pun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena marah.

"Aiiissh! Selalu saja! Selalu! Selalu! Dia selalu merendahkanku. Cih! Awas saja kalau putus dengan kekasihnya, tak akan kukasihani deh dia! Lalu... dia sama sekali nggak meminta nomor ponselku. Sial! Siaaal!"

"Naruto! Berhentilah. Jangan pikirkan itu. Lama-lama juga dia akan terbiasa dengan 'kita'," ujar Sasuke.

"'Kita'? Aku saja. Dia sudah terbisa denganmu," balas Naruto sambil membuang muka. Ia melihat kaca mobil sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama kekasihnya di samping mobil pribadinya.

Sasuke pun menancap gas tanpa mempedulikan omongan yang tak akan berujung itu...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

** (A/N : Berlanjut deh ke chapter 3... kira-kira fanfic aku kali ini sampai chapter berapa yah? Emm… kalo bisa sih… sampe chapter 10 maunya XD Aku suka bikin yg genrenya romance. Kali ini sayang banget kalo fanfic-nya nggak aku lanjutin. So... tunggu sampe end-nya yah! Sorry juga kalo chapter 2 ini agak…. aneh. Heheh. Otak pembuatnya juga aneh kok, para readers... Hmm! ****_See u soon!)_**.

.

.

.

Review or Flame? XD

Terserah Anda ^^


	3. Early Arrival Problem

Terima kasih buat yang mau baca cerita buluk beginian.. Hajar aja saia kalo salah, u.u  
Asal jangan dibazooka yah. Takuut~  
Oh ya, inilah chapter 3 nya! Monggo dibaca..

"**Chapter 3"**

**Genre : Romance/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! : OOC, gaje, alur cepat, AU, miss-typo, OC, abal & laennya  
**

Nggak tau ah, gaje iya babal iya.. Wakakak.. Baca aja! Kritik saran ditunggu... Yang nggak suka jangan diblame! Kisah cinta segitiga yang begitu romansa..^^ **I don't care what you say…**

'Don't like, don't read, don't blame!'

**~Chapter 3~**

.

.

* * *

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

.

.

.

Malam itu, Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu Sakura di depan rumah. Sakura belum pulang juga. Padahal, sekarang pukul 7 malam. Tentu saja Naruto bosan, terlebih Sasuke yang sangat terpaksa akhirnya harus peduli sama hal yang beginian. Yahh.. belajar menjadi pengawal yang baik di hari pertama.

Bibi Noris yang sangat peduli pada mereka pun menyuruh masuk. Katanya takut masuk angin. Hanya saja, Sasuke dan Naruto mengiakan, tapi tentunya menolak. Mereka berisikeras menunggu Sakura. Lantas, pengawal apa mereka? Kalau hanya menunggu saja? Ditunggu atau tidak juga sama saja 'kan?

"Sakura nggak mengirim pesan padamu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Ia duduk sambil menekuk lututnya, ia meniru Sasuke.

"Entahlah... sms-sms yang kuterima hanya dari siswi-siswi sekolah," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Apa?! Hissh-kenapa, sih kau cepat terkenal! Berapa cewek yang sms padamu?" tanya Naruto. Dalam sekejap, ia melupakan soal Sakura.

"Sekitar dua puluh lebih orang. Tapi, jangan sangka semuanya perempuan," jawab Sasuke. Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang matanya membulat.

"HAH!? Maksudmu.. maksudmu.. laki-laki juga ada!?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang mengerikan + jijik. Sasuke mengangguk. "Iiiih-aku nggak pernah berharap bakal di-sms murid cowok. Lalu, kau balas mereka nggak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku malas," jawab Sasuke. Pandangannya kini menuju langit.

"Heeeh! Teme! Jangan gitu _dong_, hargai mereka. Tapi kalau membalas pesan sebanyak itu, apalagi orangnya beda-beda, memang rumit. Kalau aku, sih cuma tiga cewek. Haah~beruntung nggak ada cowoknya!" kata Naruto sambil membuka ponselnya.

"Aku heran mereka dapat darimana nomorku," kata Sasuke kemudian menoleh. "Nomormu juga."

"Begitulah nasib sial cowok keren... Hehe," kata Naruto sambil menyengir.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum. Entah apa arti senyumannya.

Namun, Sasuke yang mempunyai otak super cerdas pun menyenggol Naruto yang terbengong memandang ponselnya. "Aku punya ide, Naruto," ujarnya santai.

"Ehh, ide apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu tidak nama sahabat Sakura yang rambutnya panjang itu? Yang rambutnya pirang dan diikat satu. Sakura lebih banyak berdua bersamanya," kata Sasuke.

"Oh! Ehh... kenapa malah tanya padaku? Aku, sih tau orangnya! Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa tahu namanya! Memang aku pernah masuk ke kelas 1 cewek?" kata Naruto lesu. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu teras rumah Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu kepalanya.

"Menurutmu.. Bibi Noris tahu?" ujar Sasuke.

* TING! *

Muncul ide di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mengetahui pikiran mereka sama, mereka pun bergegas masuk ke rumah dan menemui Bibi Noris yang sedang memasak makan malam.

"Bi... tau nggak sama sahabat Sakura yang rambutnya ikat satu? Yang warnanya... pirang!" kata Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah, poninya menutup mata sebelahnya," tambah Sasuke.

"Ohh, nak Ino, ya," jawab Bibi Noris.

"Ino? Ah, pokoknya itu deh, Bi. Bibi tahu nomor ponselnya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lihat saja di telepon rumah. Nona Sakura biasanya memakai telepon itu untuk menghubungi sahabatnya kalau sedang tak ada pulsa," jawab Bibi Noris sambil menunjuk telepon rumah yang ada di dapur.

"Makasih, Bi!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke (?)

Wii... masa' telepon rumah letaknya di dapur? Salah! Siapa '_nyangka'_ telepon rumahnya cuma satu? Tentu saja banyak. Di setiap ruangan malahan... Kecuali kamar. Karena di kamar ada ponsel pribadi tentunya.

Naruto buru-buru mencari di daftar kontak. "Ino, Ino, mana sih yang namanya Ino!?" gumam Naruto kesal. "Ino Yamanaka? Apa yang ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Coba saja. Siapa tau memang itu namanya," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia menyalin nomor Ino ke ponselnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menelepon Ino. Namun, Sasuke dengan secepat kilat mengambil ponsel Naruto dan mematikannya. Ia menggeleng pada Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi, sih Teme!? Sakura sudah keterlaluan, tahu! Katanya pulang sore! Entah dia kemana sama pacarnya!" seru Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Jangan pakai ponselmu... nanti gadis ini menyebarkan nomormu ke seluruh sekolah. Aku tau kau baik, selalu membalas pesan mereka. Tapi nanti kalau dua puluh gadis, kau sanggup? Pakai telepon rumah," kata Sasuke. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Naruto yang ia rebut.

"Oke.. bilang dong!" Naruto pun menelepon Ino.

Tuuut... tuuuut... Belum diangkat juga oleh Ino. Dan akhirnya, sebuah getaran terdengar.

Drrt.

"_Eh, hallo? Sakura, ada apa?" _jawab Ino tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku bukan Sakura! Aku Naruto, pengawalnya... maksudku, temannya. Kau tau sekarang Sakura di mana? Dia belum pulang juga!" jelas Naruto.

"_Sakura.. belum pulang? Dia pergi bersama siapa? Aku juga nggak tau,"_

"Kupikir tau.. Sakura pergi bareng pacarnya."

"_Ohh.. Kiba, ya. Nanti juga Sakura pulang. Bye."_

"Eh! Jangan diputus dulu _dong_.. Tolong kirim nomor Sakura!"

"_Aku sibuk sekarang... kenapa nggak nanya Bibi di rumahnya? Di telepon rumah pasti ada. Sudah, ya."_

Tut tut tut tut...

Percakapan mereka pun berakhir. Naruto hendak ingin menghempaskan telepon yang kini dipandangnya itu. Sasuke tanpa basa-basi langsung mencari nama Sakura di telepon rumah itu tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang marah - marah sendiri.

"Sial 'kan, Teme! Padahal dia sempat mengangkat teleponku.. tapi segitu saja nggak mau! Semua cewek itu menyebalkan..." bla bla bla bla bla.

Sasuke tidak menggubris, ia malah mencari nomor Sakura. "Naruto, ini nomor Sakura," katanya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya. Menyuruh Naruto mendekat.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Kau telepon sana," ujar Naruto sambil melihat nama Sakura di telepon itu dari belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau saja," Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi Sakura pun menyodorkan gagang telepon ke telinga Naruto.

Dengan ekspresi jengkel, Naruto tak sabar untuk memarahi Sakura. Memarahi? Ya, hari ini sial karena Sakura seenaknya. Sakura seakan-akan menganggap angin lalu soal kedua orang tuanya yang telah pergi-padahal sebelumnya ia benar-benar tak menginginkan itu.

Drrt.

"_Ada apa, Bi?" _tanya Sakura yang baru saja mengangkat telepon.

"Hei, Sakura! Ini aku, Naruto! Kau sekarang di mana? Kenapa belum pulang juga sampai sekarang? Katanya sore! Kau nggak tau ya..."

T_ut tut tut tut tut..._

"E-eh? Kenapa padam? Hey, Sakura!" Naruto berteriak pada gagang ponsel yang dipegangnya tepat di depan mulutnya.

Sakura mematikan ponselnya. Naruto marah besar. Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan emosi Naruto melonjak karena itu hanya sia-sia saja. Sasuke sudah menyadari bahwa...

Sakura sudah pulang.

* * *

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

* * *

Kini Sakura terdiam dengan ekspresi tak percayanya melihat Naruto yang marah-marah sendiri. Melebihi kecerewetan ibunya.

"Katanya bijaksana, tapi cerewet! _Baka_!" seru Sakura.

Sontak, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menoleh dan menutup gagang telepon. Ia bergeser sedikit, mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Ia yang tadinya marah jadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Jangan marah-marah dulu dong! Tadi sore aku sudah mau pulang. Tau-tau ban nya bocor! Bensinnya juga habis! Mana bisa aku cepat-cepat pulang! Lalu... kalian! Malam-malam baru menelepon! Coba dari sore tadi, kau juga nggak bakal marah-marah seperti sekarang 'kan, Naruto?" celoteh Sakura tak habisnya.

Mendadak hening. Naruto diam, Sakura diam, Sasuke apalagi.

Naruto ingin berkomentar, walaupun mulutnya terasa kaku untuk bicara. "Pacarmu mana? Masa' dia tega meninggalkanmu," kata Naruto hati-hati.

"Sudahlah! Jangan bahas lagi!" balas Sakura. Nada bicaranya sedikit dinaikkan.

Namun, bau sup yang tercium membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang. Pasti lezat! Naruto dengan segera melupakan kejadian barusan dan langsung menghampiri Bibi Noris. Sasuke mencoba menyiapkan piring-piring dan gelas, yang sebelumnya sempat tersenyum kepada Sakura yang juga emosi. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum dan segera melupakan keegoisannya.

Sakura yang penasaran menu makan malam pun berniat menghampiri Bibi Noris, dan kini ia duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat memasak. Terlihat, Naruto sedang membantu Bibi Noris menanak nasi, dan yang lainnya. Meskipun kerjanya nggak bener, yah tapi dia berusaha belajar.

Sakura sempat tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan jarak sepuluh centimeter melihat tingkah Naruto... hingga Naruto menyadarinya.

"Huh? Kenapa ketawa! Nggak lucu tahu! Aduuhh.. panas nih, Bi!" kata Naruto sambil melepas panci rice cooker yang berukuran sedang.

"Jangan diangkat dengan tangan telanjang, nak Naruto. Harus pakai serbet atau sarung tangan," kata Bibi Noris sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mengambil alih untuk mencontohkannya kepada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan serius.

"Ohh... begitu. Masak nasinya berapa kaleng, Bi?" tanya Naruto. Kini ia sedang menghambur-hamburkan beras dengan kaleng di wadahnya.

"Satu canting saja. Bibi tadi sudah masak dua canting. Tapi nanti takut kurang.. jadi tambah satu lagi saja," jawab Bibi Noris.

"Tak perlu, Bi. Masak dua canting juga sudah cukup kok," sambung Sakura sambil mendekat dan kini berada di samping Naruto. "Naruto, makanmu nggak banyak 'kan?"

"Huh! Sayangnya makanku banyak banget!" jawab Naruto sinis. Ia memasukkan panci rice cooker itu langsung ke rice cookernya.

"Baka! Berasnya dicuci dulu, bodoh!" ketus Sakura. Ia mendorong pelan Naruto, menyingkirkannya dari depan rice cooker.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Aku kan laki-laki, mana bisa memasak sih! Kau saja. Aku juga ragu apa kau tau atau tidak," ejek Naruto.

"Diamlah, _baka_! Sana, kau bantu Sasuke... kasihan dia, menyiapkan piring dan gelas sendirian. Kau siapkan jus. Buahnya ada di kulkas, blendernya ada di rak atas, sana kerjakan di meja makan saja!" perintah Sakura seenaknya. Seenaknya? Emang kan? Dia kan yang ngasih perintah.

"Seenaknya saja! Ya sudah, malam-malam begini, aku juga malas adu mulut denganmu!" balas Naruto sambil mengambil blender dari rak atas. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Ia meletakkan blender itu di atas meja sambil menghirup udara.

"Huffttt... Teme, kau tau nggak cara pakai benda ini? Masalahnya.. si Sakura menyuruhku menyiapkan jus. Biar aku ambil buahnya ya!" tanpa jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah mundur menghampiri kulkas.

Setelah membuka kulkas, Naruto kaget ditambah bingung. Isinya penuh. Dan tak ada makanan yang basi. Semuanya segar. Dan setengah makanan itu... tak pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya. Unik, aneh, menarik! Naruto bersemangat mencari-cari buah untuk jus malam ini..

Sasuke melangkah, dan kini ia berada di belakang Naruto. "Minum jus malam-malam, ya," ucapnya.

"Oii, Teme, buah apa yang cocok?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun jongkok untuk memudahkannya melihat-lihat isi kulkas yang berada di bagian bawah.

"Mana kutahu, Dobe. Lebih baik tanya saja pada Sakura," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita harus berpikir sendiri supaya dia nanti kaget melihat kecerdasan kita yang nggak terbiasa dengan kehidupan mewah seperti ini!" seru Naruto. Dia pun tanpa pikir mengambil beberapa buah pisang kecil.

"Pisang?" kata Sasuke agak kaget.

"Ya, kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto. Ia menutup kulkas sambil melihat Sasuke yang kaget.

"Aneh. Jus pisang."

"Nggak aneh, kok. Jus pisang juga ada! Meskipun jarang... yaah, supaya unik saja. Siapa tau namaku jadi pemecah rekor jus baru!" Naruto pun melangkah dan kini ia meletakkan pisang-pisang itu di atas meja makan.

"Memang ada jus pisang. Tapi jarang kudengar," Sasuke ikut melangkah.

Naruto memandang blender yang sungguh asing di matanya itu sambil mengelus-elus dagunya sambil berpikir. Sekali-kali ia melirik ke arah dapur. Tanya... tidak... tanya... tidak. Tapi, kalau bertanya, ia tak mau dianggap kampungan oleh Sakura. Dan ia yakin, Sasuke juga tak tahu menggunakannya.

"Gimana nih, Sasuke? Aku nggak tau cara pakainya! Kamu tahu 'kan? Jangan bilang kamu nggak tau," kata Naruto melirik tajam Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke menjawab 'ya'.

"Lebih baik kau tanya Sakura saja," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto menahan nafasnya, menahan seluruh kekesalannya karena berisikeras tak ingin direndahkan Sakura, tapi nyatanya ia sendiri sudah gagal sampai di sini. Ah, tidak, tidak! Jangan berhenti berusaha!

Dan akhirnya...

Jreng jreng jreng jreng jreng...

Sebakul nasi, kepiting saus tiram, sayur bening plus wortel, sup jagung, jus pisang, dan segelas besar air putih tersedia di meja makan. Sendok dan garpu yang berada di sebelah kanan piring masing-masing, dan juga gelas-gelas yang tadi disusun Sasuke.

Sakura memandang jus. Ya, jarang-jarang yang pertama ia pandang adalah jus. Ia cukup heran melihat jus itu. Warnanya sih... kuning mati alias kuning yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Tapi.. apa itu?

"Naruto! Jus apa itu?" tanya Sakura. Arah mulutnya dilemparkan ke arah cerek besar berbahan kaca yang menampung jus pisang.

"Itu... jus pisang," jawab Naruto enteng. Matanya dimain-mainkan, seolah-olah ingin memamerkan ide cemerlangnya sambil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang padahal menunjukkan rasa anehnya.

Sakura cukup tertawa geli mendengar Naruto menjawab bahwa itu jus pisang. Jus pisang? 'Tapi, sudahlah, Naruto sudah mau mengikuti ucapanku,' batinnya. Ia pun tanpa pikir panjang dan banyak basa-basi langsung menimba nasi.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun demikian... Tapi, Bibi Noris? Ya, dia tidak ikut. Ia jarang dan tak terbiasa makan bersama. Bahkan saat kedua orang tua Sakura tidak ada. Dia lebih memilih melihat-lihat ruangan yang perlu dibersihkan.

"Aku yakin!" seru Naruto disela-sela mengunyah makanannya. "Kau baru sekali ini memasak 'kan?" kata Naruto. Nadanya menyindir dan sedikit meledek.

"Hh! Bodoh!" jawab Sakura santai sambil terus makan. "Di sekolah ada kelas memasak. Dan aku mengikuti kelas itu. Aku sering memasak, tahu!" lanjutnya.

"Ohh, kupikir nggak pernah sama sekali," balas Naruto.

Sakura tiba-tiba langsung berbicara begitu Naruto selesai bicara, "Oh, ya, Sasuke!" celetuknya. Sasuke yang tadinya serius pun menoleh padanya. "Orang tuaku bagaimana? Ada pesan yang ditinggalkannya nggak?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi. "Nggak ada pesan apa pun. Mereka sudah mengatakan itu sejak kami masuk kemari. Yang dikatakan kedua orang tuamu saat berangkat. Mereka bilang akan mengirimmu surat tiap seminggu sekali."

"Huh! Seminggu sekali," ujar Sakura. "aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Selalu seperti itu. Seharusnya nggak perlu mencemaskan aku kan! Sebulan sekali juga bisa, aku malah merasa merepotkan, deh."

"Itu artinya orang tuamu sayang padamu, bodoh! Kau jangan merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.. Itulah yang membuatmu manja!" ketus Naruto tak terima.

"Aku nggak bisa disikapi seperti itu. Di rumah aku nggak bisa tertawa seperti di sekolah. Buktinya jelas-jelas menggambarkan itulah perbedaannya! Di sekolah aku nggak diperlakukan seperti ini," ucap Sakura.

"Pantas... sikapmu beda," kata Naruto.

"Ya ya ya," Sakura ternyata sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Ia pun menyeret cerek jus pisang itu, kemudian menuangkannya pada gelasnya yang tadi berisi air putih. Kemudian, ia mulai meneguk jus itu. Naruto melihatnya, menunggu tanggapannya dengan wajah antusias. "Yah, lumayan," tanggapnya singkat.

"Hiiiih! Kamu nggak bisa memuji orang, ya! Susah tuh usahaku untuk membuatnya! Sampai dibantu Sasuke lagi!" cetus Naruto tak terima.

"Ya, Naruto... cukup menarik. Sudah 'kan?" Sakura berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih menghabiskan makanan. Saat ia tepat berada di dekat pintu keluar ruang makan, ia membalikkan badannya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Naruto... bagaimana caramu membuatnya? _Gimana_ bisa lembut begitu jusnya?" tanya Sakura. "Oh, ya, Sasuke.. aku ingin besok kau temani aku berbelanja. Parfumku habis. Pacarku sedang sibuk besok...Yah, namanya juga osis."

Naruto menjawab dengan cepat dengan nada datar, "Mudah.. cukup kutekan tombol yang angka 3 saja."

Sasuke yang merasa gilirannya menjawab pun mengatakan dengan singkat, "Baik."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mendadak ia lupa ingin mengatakan apa. Eh... atau.. mulutnya tiba-tiba kaku untuk mengatakannya? _But why? _Apa yang hendak dikatakannya tadi? Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke kembali, Sakura akhirnya teringat kembali. "Oh, ya! Kalian berdua... tidurnya jangan malam-malam. Hari ini jadwalku nggak padat. Jadi masih enakan... tapi, ke depannya kayaknya makin padat. Pokoknya jaga kesehatan kalian, aku nggak mau direpotkan!"

Sakura pun berlalu dari situ secepat kilat... Untuk apa cepat-cepat? Tentu saja menyembunyikan wajahnya! Ah, tapi kenapa? Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mengatakan hal tadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan... Mereka pun tersenyum.

* * *

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini agak berbeda. Apa yang beda? Sakura nggak cerewet seperti biasanya. Saat sarapan, dia begitu kalem dan nggak banyak bicara. Naruto cukup gembira mengetahui orang yang ingin dirubahnya ternyata sudah berubah duluan.

Di sekolah, Sakura menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengikutinya sampai pulang sekolah tiba. Tapi... tetap saja Sasuke dan Naruto harus mengawasi Sakura! Meskipun dari jauh. Hari itu, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berdua di markas samping kelas mereka. Biasanya istirahat sekolah banyak para laki-laki berkumpul di situ.. tapi istirahat kali ini entah kenapa jadi serasa ada pengawalnya di markas itu. Yaahh... siapa lagi kalau bukan NaruSasu itu? _He... he... he..._

Mungkin para laki-laki itu lapar selama pelajaran tadi.. dan memutuskan untuk mojok di kantin.  
_Gyahahaha... _Sakura dan satu sahabat genitnya itu sedang duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon Sakura.

Tumben juga.

Eh? Ya. Biasanya mereka selalu berkumpul dengan anggota yang bukan cuma dua orang. Ada seorang gadis berambut sepunggung berwarna biru ketua-tuaan yang terlihat begitu pendiam & pemalu, dan seorang gadis lagi yang rambutnya disanggul dua berwarna cokelat yang kelihatan tomboy tapi sedikit feminin (Tenten feminin nggak sih? Di fanfic ini feminin semuanya!)

Sakura adalah ketua 'genk' mereka. Soalnya kemana pun Sakura, semuanya pasti ikut. Padahal itu di luar kesadaran mereka, lho...

Sejauh mata memandang, tak ada yang terjadi pada Sakura hari ini. Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Hufftt... beruntung, ya kalau kekasih Sakura hari ini sibuk dari pagi sampai sore. Soalnya aku bakal khawatir terus-terusan," kata Naruto sambil duduk di meja rongsokan di markas.

"Kenapa kau perlu khawatir sampai segitunya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hah-eh-itu karena... kita 'kan bertugas menjaga dia! Ahh, Sasuke, kau mulai aneh! Kau tahu 'kan kemarin kita sampai mati-matian menunggu kepulangannya," jawab Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia pun berdiri dengan ekspresi serius setelah merasa wajahnya agak memanas. "Sudahlah, Teme. Ayo, kita ke kantin saja! Perutku terus berbunyi dari tadi... kupikir suara katak."

"Kantin penuh, Dobe. Aku malas. Kalau sepi, sudah dari tadi aku mengajakmu daripada kita terus memata-matai di sini," ujar Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin ada kantin sekolah yang sepi?! Kalau begitu... buat apa _dong_ ada kantin? Masa' cuma kita berdua yang boleh ke sana?" Naruto pun menarik lengan Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

_-Naruto POV-_

Sejujurnya aku ingin terus di markas itu, nggak peduli perutku keroncongan! Alasannya... Ya. Si cewek Haruno itu berhasil membuatku terus khawatir. Padahal baru dua-tiga hari! Tapi, aku nggak curiga pada diri sendiri kenapa bisa bersikap seperti ini. Aku terus berpikir mungkin aku cemas karena kejadian semalam... kejadian yang nggak bakal terulang lagi pastinya.

Terutama yang aku takutkan, karena ini kewajibanku dan Sasuke. Amanah dari orang tuanya! _He..he.. _Jarang-jarang aku pernah peduli segininya pada cewek, 'apalagi cowok'.. Kasihan sih sama orang tuanya yang terikat sama pekerjaan dan nggak mau begitu saja membiarkan anaknya yang super duper bawel, malas, dan pembangkang ini tinggal sendirian tanpa pantauan.

Yah, aku berpikir ini bisa menggantikan kasih sayang yang Sakura dapat dari orang tuanya sebelum pergi... Jangan! Sebut saja kepedulian.

Aku dan Sasuke sampai di kantin, di sana aku masih memikirkan soal Sakura. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bahkan, sorak semangat teman-teman baruku yang memanggilku dan Sasuke dari kejauhan pun tidak kuanggap. Aku melihat mereka.. tapi pikiranku menuju gadis bermata Emerald itu. Aneh, ya?

Hingga Sasuke menyadarkanku...

_-Normal POV-_

"Dobe, kau memikirkan apa, sih? Kenapa cuma bengong saja? Kita ke sana atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat Naruto yang kaget oleh tegurannya.

"Oh-iya-iya, kita ke sana!" serunya. Ia pun ceria kembali sambil menghampiri teman-temannya.

Naruto memesan makanan. Dan Sasuke juga. Untung masih ada dua kursi di sekumpulan Shikamaru CS itu... Dulunya sih namanya Kiba CS. Tapi, sekarang? Dengar saja cerita dari Shikamaru CS nanti.

"Naruto," ucap Lee sambil menatap Naruto yang serius melahap ramennya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia tak menoleh sama sekali.

"Kamu jadi pengawalnya Sakura-_chan _bersama Sasuke, ya?" tanya Lee.

Glekk. _Uhuk..uhukk!_

Naruto tersedak. Ia menggosok-gosok lehernya sambil mencari-cari letak air. Ia pun minum dan kembali menenangkan diri. "Ka-kau tau dari mana!? Tidak... itu nggak benar!" jawabnya dengan lantang.

"Tapi, kelihatan sekali. Jangan membohongiku, Shikamaru pasti tak tertipu, 'kan?" kata Lee lagi.

"Ya, Naruto. Akui saja. Kami nggak mungkin membeberkan rahasia kalian. Lagi pula apa salahnya menjadi pengawal gadis seperti dia?" sambung Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. "Yah, tapi itu karena kami butuh biaya untuk sekolah. Sekaligus itu karena kedua orang tua Sakura sedang berada di luar negeri," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau gitu, Naruto dan Sasuke juga menginap di sana?" tanya Chouji.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Enaknya tinggal di rumah mewah," kata mereka kompak.

Naruto dan Sasuke tercengang. Enak apanya? Nona besarnya saja cerewetnya minta ampun, yah pengecualian untuk pagi tadi. Apa lagi jadwalnya... huft... gila, _full time _untuk hari ke depannya. Nggak bisa dibayangkan, deh... untung-ruginya ada.

"Enak apaan? Jadwalnya padat banget, terus si Sakura... dia bawelnya minta ampun. Sedikit kesalahan juga ngomel sampai puas," ketus Naruto sambil kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Tapi pagi tadi dia tak seperti itu," kata Sasuke. Spontan, semuanya menoleh karena Sasuke baru kali ini bicara di depan banyak orang seperti mereka dengan nada ketertarikan.

"Eeeeeh? Sasuke, kamu serius bicara tadi?!" ujar Naruto.

"Kau tak melihatnya pagi tadi, ya, Naruto?" balas Sasuke.

"Lihat, kok. Hanya... kau..."

"Sudahlah."

GUBRAKKK!

Aneh bin ajaib. Sasuke juga baru kali ini tidak mengelak soal sesuatu yang dianggap orang ketertarikan untuknya. Pembicaraan mereka semakin seru.

"Omong-omong, bukannya kelompok kalian ada satu orang lagi, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh.. Neji maksudmu? Atau Shino?" jawab Shikamaru.

"Bukan, aku tahu kalau mereka. Pasti sekarang mereka sedang di perpustakaan, ya~ (ekspresi yang agak aneh, bayangkan sendiri). Yang kumaksud... pemuda yang berambut cokelat!" seru Naruto begitu mengatakan ciri-cirinya. "yang mirip kekasih Sakura..."

"Hey, Naruto.. kamu belum tau juga, ya? Kiba yang kamu maksud memang kekasih Sakura. Makanya dia jarang berkumpul dengan kami, dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari genk ini. Saking pintarnya, dia dinaikkan ke kelas 2! Padahal sekelas dengan kami... dia juga jadi osis dan jadwalnya dua kali lipat padatnya!" jelas Chouji panjang lebar.

"Eh-?" Naruto dan Sasuke berhadapan. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengkehendaki tatapan mereka secara empat mata dalam jarak dekat itu, tapi secara 'nggak sengaja' tertatap.

"Begitu, ya. Makanya nama genk ini diganti jadi Shikamaru CS. Pantas saja saat aku baru masuk kemari, jadi berubah... kenapa 'baru' dirubah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kiba sendiri yang baru memintanya sejak kalian mulai mengawal Sakura-chan-kukira itu karena dia takut kalian mengambil belahan jiwanya itu.. _Ha.. ha.. ha,_" ujar Lee.

Sekejap, Naruto menjadi kalap. Ia ragu sifat keras kepala dan sifat jelek lain Sakura bawaan dari Kiba. Ia mulai merinding membayangkan mereka berdua.

"Hiii-Kiba itu sifatnya seperti apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kiba... dia pemuda tampan yang baik hati dan hangat. Dia romantis dan berpendirian tetap. Setia kawan, dan... ah! Banyak deh. Dia baik. Terlalu baik. Sayang sekali dia sampai harus keluar hanya gara-gara seorang gadis," jawab Chouji.

'Rupanya Kiba begitu baik, ya.. Mendekati sempurna malah! Tapi.. Sakura.. kenapa dia..' batin Naruto. "Tapi Sakura, 'kan nggak tau kalau Kiba sampai keluar dari genk kalian?!" celetuk Naruto dengan cepat.

Begitulah pembicaraan mereka. Setidaknya, Naruto sudah mulai mengerti kenapa sifat Sakura ternyata begitu berlawanan dengan Kiba, kekasihnya. Itu karena Sakura terlalu dimanja oleh kekasihnya, bukan orang tuanya. Sakura merasa perlu mendapat perhatian hanya dari kekasihnya, dan tentu dari para sahabatnya. Makanya... kalau di dekat mereka sifatnya jadi periang lagi.

Ternyata, Sakura memerlukan sifat baik hati dan hangat seperti Kiba, ya. Tapi, jangan sampai membuatnya manja. Naruto kembali bertekad, meskipun masih belum mengerti 'sepenuhnya'.

Sementara itu, di tempat Sakura CS. Kira-kira, sepuluh menit lagi waktunya masuk ke pelajaran keempat. Sakura CS.

"Ino, katamu kau tertarik pada Naruto. Iya, ya?" tanya Sakura setelah sekian banyak yang mereka bahas di hari ini. Mulai dari soal pelajaran, artis, film, sampai ke cowok idaman...

"Naruto itu, yang mana orangnya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang kini memelankan suaranya, ditambah semangat Sakura yang mendadak surut.

"Rambutnya kuning, kayak orang bodoh," jawab Sakura.

"Bukan dia, aku suka pada cowok _cool_ yang satu lagi. Mereka berdua kok bisa populer drastis begitu, ya? Si Naruto biasa saja tuh. Meskipun sedikit... lumayanlah. Tapi, tenang saja Sakura, mereka nggak mungkin bisa menyetarai Kiba _your sweety heart_ itu! _Ha ha ha..._ pagi-pagi, masih Kiba kok yang dikerubungi fans. Bukannya mereka!" ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Benar juga, ya. Tapi, aku bukan mengkhawatirkan popularitas Kiba-kun," kata Sakura. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang kini juga memandangnya, yang barusan saja bilang "eh" padanya. "Tapi mereka... kalau mulai dikerubungi fans, aku malah jadi kerepotan! Gimana kalau setiap hari mereka sibuk melayani pesan-pesan fans mereka itu!? Bayangkan saja!" Sakura menjadi cerewet lagi.

"Kamu nggak boleh pesimis, Sakura. Mereka nggak mungkin melakukan itu. Mereka 'kan tahu apa tugas mereka. Kemarin saja mereka sampai meneleponku gara-gara cemas padamu," jelas Ino. Sakura cukup kaget. Ternyata dia belum tahu soal ini.

"Kemarin... mereka meneleponmu?"

"Ya. Mereka tanya kau di mana. Aku sengaja mematikan sambungan dengan cepat. _Hihi... _aku sengaja usil. Maaf, ya. Aku tau kau bakal pulang, Sakura."

"Oiiii!" Sorak dua orang perempuan dari jauh. Suara itu dikenal mereka.. tentu saja! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua anggota mereka yang entah kemana hari ini dan baru nongol sekarang!

"Sakura.. Ino.. kalian di sini rupanya!" seru Tenten sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kalian tuh... kenapa malah kami? Biasanya memang di sini 'kan tempat kita berkumpul," ujar Ino sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hehe, sorry! Aku lupa. Lagi pula lagi nggak ada hal penting 'kan?" ucap Tenten.

"Iya, sih," jawab Ino. "Tapi setiap hari lho kita kemari kalau ngumpul, kamu bisa lupa begitu! Mikirin apa saja?"

"Mulai dari tugas ips, kesenian, berenang, _bla bla bla bla bla_, banyak deh," jelas Tenten panjang lebar. Kira-kira lima menit telah berlalu. Ya, tepatnya sedetik lagi enam menit.

"Su-sudahlah, Tenten, Ino. Sa-Sakura kenapa? Ka-kamu sakit, ya?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk di samping Sakura yang terdiam sambil memandang genangan air di bawahnya.

"A-ah, nggak, Hinata, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura.

"Hu'um, Sakura kenapa tiba-tiba murung?" tanya Tenten sambil masih berdiri.

"Kelihatannya ada masalah. Tapi dari tadi kubujuk, dia terus bicara soal hal lain. Makanya aku juga nggak tahu," kata Ino menjelaskan.

"Biasanya Ino 'kan paling manjur membujuk Sakura. Aneh, ya... tiba-tiba gagal begini," ujar Hinata.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga Sakura bakal ngasih tau," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin murung.

Apa yang disimpan Sakura? Tentu saja, _it's something secret. _Cuma dia yang tau. Tapi, saat dia mencoba mencari tahu, dia malah tak tau itu apa. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu, tapi, dia juga tak tahu. Kalau dikatakan pada teman-temannya, pasti akan terasa sakit mungkin. Yah, mungkin lebih baik tertutup di saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

TBC

(**A/N : Wakakak.. Aku sengaja bikin ada rahasianya. Biar kalian penasaran aja... Tapi kalo nggak penasaran, **_**whatever... **_**-_- sepintas aja ide itu lewat.. Tapi udah aku pikirin kok gimana ke depannya. Bahkan sampai kebawa khayalan... jiaaaahh ! Btw, betah nggak bacanya? ada yang salahkah? Ane butuh saran bangettt dari kaliaaan.. mau jelek bagusnya, iya aja pokoknya! Asal jangan bikin emosi berlebihan...(?) *gubrak!* Ch. selanjutnya bakal ada konflik utama mengenai Kiba.. so.. ikuti terus yah! **_**See u soon~!)**_

.

.

.

Review please? Ckck.


	4. Sadness of Sakura

**Back again!**

Mumpung waktunya ada, jadi publish sekaligus dari chapter 1-4. Jelek bagus masalah nanti, wakakak. Jgn lupa R&R lhoo.. Aku sangat butuh itu!

"**Chapter 4**"

**Genre : Romance/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! : OOC, gaje, alur cepat, AU, miss-typo, OC, abal & laennya**

Summary : Sakura, seorang gadis yang mempunyai kepribadian di tempat yang berbeda tak bisa hidup mandiri di saat kedua orang tuanya harus bekerja di luar negeri. Akhirnya dua orang pemuda dipekerjakan orang tua Sakura, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan terjadi konflik dengan senior nomor satu di Konoha High School, Kiba Inuzuka, sekaligus kekasih Sakura. NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KibaSaku/ R&R?

Saya persembahkan chapter 4 ini untuk para readers yang setia membaca dari chapter 1-3... Hehe ^^ *nggak berarti maksa baca dari ch.1* Hanya aja, mana seru coba kalo kita baca langsung chapter 4 tanpa tahu apa-apa yang sebelumnya? o.O  
Kiba akan berkonflik dengan Sakura! Dan kedua pengawal Sakura akan... rahasia donk! Not at all! **I don't care what you say…**

'Don't like, don't read, don't blame!'

**~Chapter 4~**

.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

.

.

.

Hari itu, tepatnya saat waktu pulang sekolah tiba, Sasuke dan Naruto telah berdiri menunggu Sakura. Mereka takut melanggar, ya... seperti kemarin, justru kemarin Sakura yang menunggu mereka. Namun, sepuluh menit telah berlalu, Sakura tak juga keluar. Kalau disusul ke kelasnya.. bisa-bisa Sakura malah keluar lewat sisi lain.

Dari tadi, yang lewat hanya siswa-siswi Konoha High School. Naruto dan Sasuke kerepotan karena kebanyakan siswi yang lewat adalah fans mereka yang sekaligus minta tanda tangan dan foto bareng. Tentu saja mereka melayaninya. Meskipun Sasuke _nggak _ikhlas memberikannya.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, tepatnya lima belas menit kemudian, munculah tiga gadis yang sedang tertawa ria-tapi, kali ini tanpa kehadiran ketua gank mereka.

Spontan, Naruto menghadang jalan dan ketiga gadis itu terdiam sambil menghentikan tawa.

Naruto menenangkan diri agar tak dianggap _pencopet_, meskipun sebenarnya Ino sudah tau itu dan tak mungkin. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat Sakura tak ada diantara mereka. "Eh? Sakura mana? Dia nggak bersama kalian, ya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja Sakura nggak bersama kami! Jelas-jelas kau lihat ada Sakura apa tidak di antara kami," jawab Ino enteng.

"Lalu, Sakura di mana sekarang?" tanya Naruto tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tadi katanya mau menyusul kami. Kami juga nggak tau dia di mana. Sakura aneh hari ini, ya 'kan teman-teman?" ujar Ino.

"Iya, Sakura seperti punya masalah, tapi tak mau memberitahunya pada kami. Biasanya pasti selalu diberitahu, apalagi pada Ino," sambung Tenten.

"Jadi, Sakura masih ada di dalam?" kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sekarang, ia terpikir 'apa sih, masalah Sakura? Cewek begitu... punya masalah juga. Kupikir dia terbuka dan tak sulit menghadapi masalah apa pun,' Naruto yang bengong pun ditegur Ino.

"Kalian 'kan pengawalnya... jadi, tolong hibur Sakura ya! Soalnya aku sudah gagal. Biasanya dia cepat terhibur oleh kami," Ino dan yang lainnya pun berlalu.

"Kita harus mencari Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya!" seru Naruto. Mereka pun berlari, kembali memasuki halaman sekolah. Tiap koridor, ruang, dan yang lainnya mereka hampiri. Tapi, tak ada satu pun tanda keberadaan Sakura. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar.

Naruto yang mulai terpikir sesuatu pun menghampiri tempat loker para siswa laki-laki. Siapa tahu 'kan Sakura ke sana? Saat Naruto hampir memasuki koridor loker, memang di sanalah Sakura sekarang berada. Tapi, Naruto mundur perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik sudut. Di samping Sakura sekarang adalah Kiba, kekasihnya.

Naruto menguping pembicaraan mereka, meskipun ucapannya terkadang kurang jelas. 'Mereka sedang membicarakan apa, sih?' pikir Naruto.

"Iya! Aku tak mungkin membiarkan gadis ini mengirim surat semacam ini kepadamu!" terdengar suara Sakura yang sedikit keras.

"Tapi dia hanya fansku, Sakura. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu?" balas Kiba enteng. Suaranya terdengar tenang dan sama sekali tak panik. Sedangkan Sakura begitu terdengar emosi.

"Lama kelamaan pikiranmu pasti berubah, Kiba-kun," kata Sakura. Kali ini ia memelankan suaranya. Naruto sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, mengatur jarak karena pembicaraan itu terdengar semakin kecil.

"Kalau aku seperti itu, berarti aku tak mencintaimu," ujar Kiba. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura. "Kau harus percaya padaku kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Namun, Sakura dengan cepat menggenggam lengan Kiba yang melingkari pinggangnya dan menyingkirkannya dengan kasar.

Sakura melihat wajah Kiba dengan serius. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita putus saja!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, namun saat kakinya baru saja sekali melangkah, tangan kokoh Kiba menarik lengannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mengambil tindakan ceroboh!?" ketus Kiba pada Sakura.

Ekspresi Sakura sama sekali tak kecewa, marah, atau pun sedih, bahagia apalagi. Yang ia tunjukkan hanyalah wajah tanpa ekspresi dan menyeramkan. "Aku sudah muak. Cintamu nggak tulus, kamu selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk melayani satu fansmu itu. Fanatik atau nggak, bukan alasan yang tepat untuk selingkuh," tuturnya sambil melepas genggaman Kiba. Ia pun berlalu dari situ.

"Kecemburuanmu sudah keterlaluan, Sakura! Kamu juga nggak mencintaiku!" seru Kiba. Namun apa reaksi Sakura? Nihil. Sakura tidak menggubris ucapan itu. Ia hanya berlalu tanpa kata, meskipun kini air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Naruto mendadak kaget ketika Sakura melewatinya. Ia tak sempat menjauh dari situ karena tak mau melewatkan sedikit pun pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi, Sakura terus menunduk sehingga keberadaan Naruto tak disadarinya. Naruto menghela napas tanda leganya.

Saat Sakura tiba di depan gerbang, Naruto berpura-pura baru muncul dengan alasan mencarinya. "Hey, Sakura! Kau kemana saja? Aku dan Sasuke mencarimu dari tadi!" seru Naruto ceria. Walaupun ia tahu keadaan hati Sakura sedang tersakiti. Entahlah. Naruto tidak mengerti sebenarnya. Rupanya masalah Sakura adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya, ia berusaha melihat wajah Sakura yang terus tertunduk dari tadi. Meskipun dugaan Naruto adalah 'Sakura menangis' tapi tak ada suara tangisan. "Sakura... kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Antar aku pulang," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya. Naruto tetap berdiri di tempat sambil memandang Sakura yang berjalan tergontai-gontai. Naruto merasa iba melihatnya. 'Cuma gara-gara pria?' batin Naruto. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan santai, dan Sasuke langsung tahu kalau Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

Setibanya di rumah, lagi-lagi tak seperti biasanya. Tanpa suara sedikit pun, Sakura segera menuju kamarnya. Bahkan saat ditanya Bibi Noris, ia tidak menjawab sedikit pun. Naruto yang berniat merahasiakan apa yang ia dengar pun harus tutup mulut _sementara waktu_. Sementara? Ya, mungkin saja nanti tak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di taman-sesuai jadwal. Mereka membersihkan taman. Disela-sela pekerjaan, tentu saja mereka tidak melewatkan untuk mengobrol.

"Teme.." tegur Naruto ketika Sasuke sedang sibuk menyapu dedaunan kering yang jatuh. Sebetulnya Sasuke tak mau menoleh, namun mendengar suara Naruto yang agak serius, ia pun menoleh. "Sakura aneh. Kata-kata Ino memang benar. Apa dia punya masalah?" lanjutnya.

"Sejak pagi Sakura memang sudah aneh. Kenapa tanya padaku? Kenapa tidak bertanya pada temannya itu saja?" saran Sasuke sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi..." Naruto berhenti menyapu. "Temannya juga nggak tahu masalah Sakura apa." Ia mendekat pada Sasuke dan berbisik padanya.

_Ssst. Ssstt._

"Apa!?" respon Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak begitu percaya. "Jangan bohong, Naruto."

"Tadinya niatku memang merahasiakan ini, tapi rasanya aneh kalau aku menyimpan rahasia darimu, Teme," balas Naruto memercayakan ucapannya.

"Jadi, kau mau berbuat apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalau itu benar, Kiba akan kembali berkumpul dengan Shikamaru cs 'kan?" sambungnya.

"Eh, iya juga ya! Aku nggak memikirkan itu. Tapi kasihan Sakura, kalau setiap hari dia seperti itu, malah terasa aneh," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi sepertinya nggak, Kiba bakal bergerak secara individu tanpa berniat kembali ke gengnya. Dari yang kudengar tadi, karena nggak terlalu kumengerti, sepertinya Kiba bakal pacaran sama fans fanatiknya itu."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Huh, Dobe, kau tidak boleh asal bicara kalau hanya mendengar segitu saja."

"Aku yakin! Pembicaraannya memang sudah setengah, tapi aku langsung mengerti kok,"

BLETAKK

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. "Ehh.. apa salahku, Teme!? Sakit, tahu!" ringis Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Sasuke.

"Tanya saja pada Sakura langsung. Sana, biar kubersihkan taman ini. Lagi pula, orang tua Sakura akan pulang sebulan lagi, kita harus menghibur Sakura." Sasuke merebut sapu yang sedang dipegang Naruto, dan Naruto pun cengengesan sambil melambaikan tangannya dari situ. "Semoga sukses, Dobe," lanjutnya.

"Makasih, ya, Teme!" seru Naruto.

_-Naruto POV-_

Aku harus berusaha menghibur Sakura! Sejujurnya.. aku lebih suka dia usil tapi 'ceria' walaupun sifat itu disembunyikannya daripada diam murung seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengubah sifatnya kalau sejak sekarang aku nggak bisa membantu masalahnya? Huh.. Padahal saat aku emosi saat Sakura nggak meminta nomor ponselku saat dia meminta nomor ponsel Sasuke, aku pernah bilang nggak akan mengasihani Sakura kalau putus dengan Kiba. Ternyata aku cukup iba melihat Sakura tadi.

Niatku tak cuma sekedar ucapan meski hanya di hatiku saja.. Aku mau mengubah sifatnya. Karena sayang gadis beruntung seperti dia bersifat menjengkelkan. Yah... meskipun niatku nggak diketahui siapa pun.

Aku memasuki koridor lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Awalnya, aku pikir langkah pertama adalah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Eh... tapi tiba-tiba aku segera mengurungkan hal itu. Kenapa? Terdengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamar Sakura.. Tidak salah lagi, dari suaranya.. itu suara Sakura. Tapi, aku harus berani!

_-End of Naruto POV-_

Tok tok tok.

Ketukan pintu yang halus menghentikan isakan tangis Sakura. Sakura berniat diam sebelum orang yang mengetuk pintu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku boleh masuk, nggak?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang agak lembut.

"Ya." jawab Sakura singkat.

Sakura semudah itu mempersilahkan seseorang masuk ke kamarnya-Naruto sempat tak menduga. Naruto menutup pintu sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya. Kepala Sakura tertunduk, kedua lututnya ia tekuk dan ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja siapa pun mudah mengerti kondisi seperti ini.

"Kau.. tak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

_Hiks.. hiks..._

Justru tangisan Sakura kembali terdengar oleh pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Naruto tak punya ide di saat seperti itu; otaknya tiba-tiba tersumbat begitu melihat seorang gadis menangis-yang membuat jati dirinya hilang sekejap. "Kau punya masalah, ya? Katakan saja padaku. Aku pendengar yang baik kok," hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto.

Namun, Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Menangis pasti punya alasan, kan?" Naruto berusaha membuka mulut Sakura, untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Yah.. Kalau begitu, aku pengawal yang payah," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Meskipun senyuman itu tak dilihat Sakura, tapi ia dapat merasakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura setelah diam sejenak.

"Karena aku tak bisa menghibur orang yang kukawal. Aku malah membiarkan orang yang kukawal menangis tanpa sebab," jawab Naruto lembut. "Lihat aku, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan isakan tangisnya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak mungkin bisa menunjukkan wajah kesedihannya.

"Lihatlah teman-temanmu yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, jangan menyimpan suatu hal yang kau tangisi sendiri. Aku yakin hatimu akan sakit," nasihat Naruto. Ia memikirkan ucapan-ucapan cerdas yang jarang ia perlihatkan di depan semua orang. Ucapan itu mampu membuat Sakura akhirnya berani menghadap ke depan.

Meskipun penglihatannya kurang jelas karena air mata masih tertampung di matanya, ia tetap melihat ke depan atas kemauan Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan saja. Aku yakin ada penyebabnya," kata Naruto dengan lembut.

"Bahkan aku nggak mampu menceritakannya," Sakura mengusap air matanya. Kini matanya bengkak dan merah. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura sekarang sedang menahan air matanya. "Kalau pun aku menceritakan semuanya, aku tak yakin kau akan mengerti."

"Minimal, aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Aku bisa mengambil intinya," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau itu maumu," Sakura menghela napas panjang, seakan-akan menyiapkan mental untuk terlihat tabah di depan Naruto. "Kiba.. Ya, dia masalahku. Kau pasti bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami di tempat loker. Kau pasti mengerti, Naruto."

Deg!

Naruto tersentak. 'Apa!? Sakura.. ternyata tahu...' Naruto ingin menjelaskan bahwa itu hanya kebetulan. Tapi rasanya mustahil untuk mengelak. "I-itu.. aku.."

"Berbohong pun percuma. Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu," serobot Sakura. Sifat-sifatnya seakan pulih kembali. "tapi tak apa.. aku beruntung karena aku nggak perlu menceritakannya padamu lagi, kan?"

"Kalau begitu.. aku masih ingin bertanya, Sakura. Aku hanya dengar setengah pembicaraannya saja," kata Naruto lagi. Nada suaranya ia coba serius. "Apa sebabnya kau sampai mengambil keputusan seperti itu?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya mendengar Naruto yang sebenarnya berkata, 'Mengapa kau mengambil keputusan ceroboh seperti itu!?'. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan Kiba. Sakura menjawab dengan tenang, "Untuk apa aku mempertahankan laki-laki tukang selingkuh sepertinya? Huh?"

"Bodoh! Memangnya dia selingkuh? 'Kan gadis itu.. cuma fansnya yang fanatik! Kamu jangan asal ambil keputusan dan seenaknya! Kiba 'kan juga bilang begitu, dan katanya dia juga mencintaimu!"

Sakura berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah dengan cepat, dan berhenti di pintu kamarnya. "Kalau begitu.. buktikan saja besok. Kalau dia mencoba membujukku, berarti dia mencintaiku. Tapi justru sebaliknya," katanya tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"Nggak perlu dibuktikan begitu! Kepercayaan adalah suatu kekuatan dalam hubungan! Kalau begitu.. berarti kau yang tidak mencintainya, Sakura!" tegas Naruto. Ia ikut berdiri.

"Jika aku repot-repot melakukannya.. dan rupanya itu sia-sia, apa untungnya untukku?"

"Sia-sia? Kau pikir sebesar apa rasa cinta Kiba padamu?"

"Jangan sok tahu. Kau bahkan nggak mengenal Kiba. Kau cuma kenal teman-temannya," Sakura pun pergi dari situ.

BLAM!

Pintu kini tertutup. Dan masih ada si bloon Naruto yang berdiri mematung. Ia menunduk, tapi kenapa dia harus emosi? Ketulusan yang awalnya untuk menyembuhkan seorang gadis... ternyata tidak mempan untuk Sakura. Sakura memang gadis aneh, Naruto mulai berpikir begitu.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar Sakura dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk secepatnya meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

PLUK.

Sebuah handuk kecil tersangkut di bahu Sasuke. Spontan, Sasuke langsung menoleh dan menyengir kecil. "Hn. Sudah selesai, ya, Dobe?" Sasuke mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang dilemparkan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Dobe itu. Siapa lagi yang Sasuke panggil 'Dobe' di dunia ini selain Naruto?

Naruto pun duduk di samping Sasuke. "Sudah selesai apanya! Dia memang keras kepala, kukatakan dengan cara halus juga sama saja hasilnya," gerutu Naruto. Tiba-tiba, ia terkejut melihat taman yang berubah drastis. Taman kediaman Haruno yang tadinya kotor dan terlihat suram sekarang indah dan asri. "Kau.. Teme.. Hebat juga! Wah wah, pantas saja keringatmu banyak begitu," Naruto kini berada di tengah-tengah taman itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Naruto memang pemuda yang penuh kejutan, secepat kilat ia segera melupakan emosinya dan menjadi ceria kembali. "Dobe, menurutmu aku bisa?"

JLEB

Naruto menelan liurnya. Matanya membulat seketika. Ia segera menoleh pada Sasuke. "A-apa? Ma-maksudmu.. bicara dengan Sakura!?" tanya Naruto memastikan ia tak salah dengar. Sasuke mengangguk dengan yakin. "Kau.. Bercanda, kan Teme?"

Sasuke mendekati Naruto sambil mendelik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. "Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh melakukannya, ya? Siapa tahu Sakura mau mendengarkanku," ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja kau boleh. Kenapa tidak? Hanya saja.. Teme, kau aneh! Kau sedang kemasukan barang halus, ya?" Naruto melihat-lihat tiap tubuh Sasuke. "Ada yang aneh!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dobe. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan merubah sifatku?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri tegap di depannya. "Atau jangan-jangan..."

Naruto segera menutup mulut Sasuke. "Teme! Jangan bicara sembarangan dong! Lagipula mana mungkin..."

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang membekap mulutnya, "Dengar dulu. Aku tadi mau bilang apa kau takut tersaingi, memangnya kau pikir aku mau bilang apa?"

"Ohh, itu!" seru Naruto. "Sejak awal aku memang sudah kalah dalam persaingan kita."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kita pernah bertaruh melakukan persaingan,"

"Oh, ya ya! Benar juga! 'Kan semua berjalan secara sendirinya.. Hehe, aku memang payah,"

"Iya, kau payah karena tak bisa jujur,"

Naruto mulai tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sasuke. Ia pun menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan lengannya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kapan kau akan bicara dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Dengan segera ia telah memutuskan, "Besok saja di sekolah."

"Heeh? Sekarang saja! Ayolah! Kalau besok mana seru lagi?" rengek Naruto. "Teme~"

"Tidak, pokoknya besok,"

"Sekarang!" bantah Naruto.

Sasuke memasang 'deathglare' nya ke arah Naruto yang kemudian ditakuti Naruto. Naruto mengacungkan dua jarinya. "Peace!" Naruto memasang wajah imutnya-tentu saja semuanya takut pada ekspresi membunuh itu tak terkecuali Naruto. "Tapi.. jangan pasang ekspresi membunuh itu pada Sakura, ya!"

"Kalau aku mau, apa boleh buat!" balas Sasuke. Dalam lubuk hati yang sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kukatakan dari sekarang saja. Usahamu pasti gagal! Dengan cara halus saja gagal.. apa lagi dengan cara itu. Sakura bakal nangis ketakutan! Teme, _dattebayo_~"

"Oh, ya, Naruto-aku tak berniat agar usaha ini berhasil. Cuma sekedar 'usaha', aku tidak memperhitungkan keberhasilannya," ujar Sasuke.

WINGG ! Naruto terkejang seketika. "Lebih baik nggak usah melakukan apa pun kalau begitu," katanya kemudian.

Mereka pun kembali duduk sambil melihat kertas jadwal. Ternyata yang membuat kertas jadwal itu panjang adalah karena jadwal itu susunan dari hari semenjak orang tua Sakura pergi sampai sebulan penuh. Naruto dan Sasuke cukup lega mengetahui itu.

Hari ini jadwalnya tidak padat. Sakura membatalkan rencana lainnya di hari itu. Yah.. dalam keadaan menangis, memang mustahil keluar rumah. Pasti banyak yang bertanya 'kenapa matamu bengkak dan merah?' atau, 'ada yang melukaimu, ya?' atau bisa saja, 'sini kutonjok orangnya sampai mimisan!' Mengerikan~

Mengingat ucapan Sakura semalam, Sasuke harus mengantarnya membeli parfum karena Kiba sedang sibuk. Eh!? Sibuk? Apa mungkin karena fans itu? Berarti.. masalah ini sudah terjadi sejak malam kemarin 'kan? Sasuke dan Naruto segera melupakan hal itu. Sakura tak mungkin memaafkan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu kalau terlambat sedikit. Sakura tak membatalkan hal ini.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin melangkah menemui Sakura, ternyata gadis itu kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke-dan Naruto yang kemudian dengan cepat menoleh sambil berdiri.

"Sa-Sakura.." Naruto justru lebih kaget dari Sasuke. "Maafkan Teme, ya! Dia.. dia membersihkan taman ini sendirian lho! Jadi..."

"Sasuke, siapkan mobil pribadiku," perintah Sakura tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto.

Sasuke dengan cepat berlalu dari situ dan bergegas menyiapkan mobil pribadi Sakura. Kini tinggal Naruto dan Sakura di sana. Sakura sedang melihat ponselnya. Inilah kesempatan Naruto untuk memperhatikannya-mata Sakura! Sama sekali tidak terlihat bengkak seperti tadi.

"Sa-Sakura.. Matamu.. Tadi, kan bengkak. Kenapa bisa hilang dengan cepat?" tanya Naruto.

"Mataku nggak akan lama membengkak. Tangisanku, kan sudah lama berhenti. Lagi pula rugi, kan membuat mata bengkak? Aku sampai membatalkan sebagian kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah gara-gara ini," jawab Sakura. Kini ia malah menjadi gadis dingin. Bukan usil, cerewet, dan ceria seperti dulu. "Sudahlah, minggir. Kau nggak usah memikirkan masalahku sampai sejauh itu. Kau nggak akan kuanggap payah selama tetap mematuhi perintahku," sambungnya.

Mobil pribadi berwarna putih itu kini telah berada di depan Kediaman Haruno.

"Cih! Cih!" decih Naruto kesal. Ia memberikan jalan pada Sakura. "Sampai berapa lama aku bisa menyadarkan otak tersumbatnya itu? Haaah~rasanya jadi mustahil! Itu karena otakku juga abnormal," Naruto pun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya sambil membawa gulungan jadwal itu tanpa menggulungnya dengan rapi. Tiba-tiba, muncul ide di pikirannya.

TING!

Naruto merogoh sakunya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan akhirnya ia menggenggam ponsel hitamnya. Ia mulai mengetik kata demi kata, dan akhirnya.. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.. Mana Sasuke?" Ia mencari nomor ponsel Sasuke dengan tak sabaran. Akhirnya ketemu, 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

"Teme.. kau harus mengiakan ini!" seru Naruto dengan wajah cerianya lagi sambil menunjukkan cengiran kuda khasnya pada Sasuke yang kini pasti gugup sambil menyetir. "Kau bisa merasakan keceriaanku, sobat!" Naruto pun berjalan pelan dengan langkahan kaki yang besar. Senyumnya terus tertebar di wajahnya.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

"Apa!?" seru Sasuke begitu membuka pesan di ponselnya. Ia sampai lupa ada Sakura di sampingnya. Sakura langsung menoleh pada Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tak ada apa-apa." kata Sasuke.

'Bodoh.. Si Dobe itu. Sampai mengancamku segala! Masa' kalau aku tidak membujuk Sakura soal Kiba, dia malah bilang aku menyukai Sakura! Dasar!' batin Sasuke sambil melempar ponselnya ke kursi belakang. 'Lebih baik tak usah kubalas! Aku bisa kehilangan konsentrasi menyetir kalau begini.' pikirnya lagi.

"Sasuke, ada apa, sih?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari adanya masalah.

"Tidak, cuma pesan dari orang asing yang selalu mengirim pesan aneh," jawab Sasuke dengan nada serius. Tapi terdengar seperti cari-cari alasan.

Sakura justru tertarik mendengarnya dan ingin tahu lebih jauh, "Eh? Seperti apa pesannya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menoleh selama dua detik, kemudian ia utarakan pandangannya ke depan kembali. "Anu.. Eh, tempat parfumnya di mana?" elak Sasuke.

"Beberapa kilometer lagi dari sini, tepatnya di Cherry Shopping, di sebelah kiri," Sakura menunjukkan kaca di sebelahnya, bertanda di sebelah kirinya. "Lalu, apa pesan-pesan itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Peluhnya menetes seketika dari dagunya.

"Kau kepanasan, ya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Gadis ini menambah suhu AC lebih dingin lagi. 'Setelah kupandang-pandang, Sasuke tampan juga.' batin Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku saja yang baca pesannya sendiri, ya!"

"EH!? Jangan-jangan! Ada pesan yang tak boleh dibaca perempuan di dalamnya!" ucapan Sasuke tentu membuat Sakura mengubur niatnya yang tadi hendak mengambil ponsel Sasuke di kursi belakang. "Pokoknya ada yang tidak boleh dibaca."

"Ohh.. Ya sudah. Kau pasti nggak ingat, 'kan pesan-pesan orang asing itu sampai nggak menceritakannya padaku?" ujar Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"I-iya." jawab Sasuke. 'Dobe _baka_!'

CKIIIT.

Mobil porsche dari Jepang berwarna putih itu berhenti di tepi sebelah kiri. Sakura turun. Tapi, Sasuke cuma diam sambil melihatnya.

"Ng.. Sasuke.. Kau juga turun." kata Sakura sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Sakura sekarang berada di depan pintu masuk Cherry Shopping.

"Hn." respon Sasuke sambil turun dari mobil.

Saat mereka masuk, Sakura segera mencari parfum, sementara Sasuke hanya mengikuti Sakura dari belakang- ternyata Sasuke sambil memegang ponselnya dengan emosi bergelora. Ia sendiri tak bisa membantah meskipun Sasuke mengirimkan fotonya dengan tatapan 'deathglare' yang biasanya ditakuti Naruto.

Sakura pasti percaya ucapan Naruto.

"Hmm.. Sasuke, kamu mau beli parfum nggak? Biar kubayar. Sekali-kali aku ingin berbaik hati," tegur Sakura yang saat itu sedang berhenti di tempat parfum khusus laki-laki.

Sasuke langsung melihat parfum laki-laki itu. "Parfumku belum habis.. jadi tidak usah saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Ng, kalau begitu coba tanya si Naruto," kata Sakura lagi. Tapi ekspresinya jadi berubah, seakan-akan menggambarkan saat-saat melihat kebodohan Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia segera mengirim pesan 'tidak ikhlas' itu kepada sobat 'blonde'-nya.

Kring kring.. kring kring.. Bunyi pesan masuk Sasuke. Ia segera membukanya.

_From : Naruto-Dobe_

_To : Sasuke-Teme  
_

_Sub : Hehe.. Nggak, deh. Punyaku masih ada. Kalau habis nanti 'kan aku tinggal minta padamu saja, Teme. Lebih baik kau beli saja untukmu! Good Luck!_

Sasuke membalas lagi,

_Sub : Dasar.. Ya sudah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kau malah menyesal menolak rezeki. Tapi aku juga tak mau membeli benda yang masih ada.._

Sakura tampak yakin bahwa Naruto sudah membalas pesan Sasuke. "Bagaimana, Sasuke? Dia mau nggak?" tanya Sakura. "Dia nggak mau, ya?"

"Ehh..." Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya sambil tersenyum. "Dia juga tidak mau."

"Ohh, ya sudah," jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

Saat sampai di kasir, pelayan kasir itu malah tersenyum. Wajar saja Sakura dan Sasuke bingung karena benda yang sekarang dipegang Sakura tak juga diambil pelayan itu.

"A-ada apa? Parfumnya ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Fu fu fu... Kalian pasangan yang serasi. Cantik dan tampan!" Ucapan pelayan itu mampu membuat wajah Sasuke merah, meskipun tak semerah Sakura.

"Eh-eh tidak!" balas mereka kompak.

"Sampai kompak begitu! Kalau begitu aku kasih diskon, ya.. Pria tampan ini nggak membeli parfum, ya?" Pelayan ini terus menggoda mereka.

"Aku cuma pengawal Nona Haruno, jadi tolong jangan salah sangka," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Pelayan itu segera mengambil parfum yang dari tadi terus dipegang Sakura sambil mengangguk. "Aku cuma bercanda," katanya sambil membungkus parfum itu.

Tanpa kata-kata yang lebih banyak lagi, Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari Cherry Shopping. Kemudian mereka masuk ke mobil. Namun, Sasuke malah membuka ponselnya kembali.

"Ada masalah, ya.. Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Rupanya Sakura masih malu gara-gara ucapan pelayan kasir.

"Aku mau mengirim pesan pada temanku sebentar," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia fokus pada ponselnya itu. Pesannya begini,

_From : Sasuke-Teme  
_

_To : Naruto-Dobe  
_

_Sub : Dobe.. bagaimana kalau aku traktir ramen besok? Sore ini kebetulan jadwalnya 'kan membantu Bi Noris.. Kurasa semakin sulit berbicara pada Nona Haruno sekarang. Kau tak akan mengerti karena tidak melihatnya.. Kumohon._

Meskipun ucapan 'kumohon' dari Sasuke benar-benar jelas terdengar tidak tulus, Naruto tetap mengiakan apa pun yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. Naruto tahu, pasti memang Sasuke sedang tak bisa kalau sampai bilang 'kumohon' begitu.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca pesan singkat pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Naruto, Sasuke pun menancap gas dan mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka kembali di Kediaman Haruno. Selama perjalanan, mereka tak berbicara sedikit pun. Hanya keributan di sekitar jalanan kota Tokyo yang terdengar. Eh? Ya, kaca mobil dibuka. Kalau kacanya ditutup rasanya keraguan semakin menjadi-jadi...

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Sasuke segera mencari Naruto yang entah di mana. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kalau tak ada di mana-mana, pasti di kamar!

Sasuke berlari seperti orang yang dikejar anjing. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto, ia menghela napas panjang, dan membuka pintu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Naruto ternyata sedang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Jaraknya hanya beberapa centi. Sehingga Sasuke pun mundur dua langkah. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya sambil menutup pintu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia menyeringai pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hehe!" cekikiknya sambil menutup mulutnya. "Akhirnya sobatku Teme mengerti kalau aku kelaparan.. Ckckck. Kenapa nggak sekarang saja perginya?" goda Naruto sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. "Ajak Sakura juga nggak masalah, kan?"

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya biasa-biasa saja. Rasa malunya tadi hanya sementara, dan sekarang sudah hilang berkat wajah cengengesan Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat kedua pundaknya yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku tidak tahu.'

"Apa yang terjadi tadi sehingga membuatmu nggak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto pun menarik lengan Sasuke dan menuju ke kamar Sakura.

_-Sasuke POV-_

Aku tidak pernah merasa serumit ini akibat Naruto... Memang banyak peristiwa yang tidak aku inginkan selama hidup bersama si kuning ini. Tapi, tidak serumit ini!

Sejujurnya, aku tahu isi hati Naruto sekarang... Aku tahu tekadnya untuk mengubah Nona Haruno Sakura-mengubah gadis yang bahkan tak dikehendaki oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Atau siapakah itu? Hanya Naruto yang berpikiran begitu.. Darimana aku tahu? Tentu saja dari sikapnya! Aku bisa membaca gerak-gerik orang. Bahkan sahabat lamaku ini. Justru aneh kalau aku tidak bisa membaca orang sederhana sepertinya.

Tapi, adakah alasan Naruto melakukannya? Apakah terselip perasaan di hati Naruto yang sebenarnya? Tapi.. Naruto tak pernah mengatakan apa pun soal wanita yang disukainya. Tapi selain aku, kurasa lebih mustahil untuk tahu perasaan Naruto. Bagaimana caraku agar tahu? Entahlah, aku akan memikirkannya.

_-End of Sasuke POV-_

Ternyata Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, dan kini ia sedang menata rambutnya dan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia mendelik ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang berlari dan menoleh secara keseluruhan. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dengan wajah seram ala 'Nyonya Besar', bukannya 'Nona Besar'.

Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan situasi, apakah Sakura sedang marah atau yang lainnya. Dia malah berdiri di depan Sakura sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. _Always like this.._

"Sakura.. Mau ikut makan di luar nggak besok? Sasuke mau mentraktirku makan ramen. Kupikir kalau mengajakmu akan lebih seru!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang melihat Naruto, bukan dirinya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto lagi. "Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Kiba besok."

Mata Naruto melotot seketika. "Huh!?" Raut wajahnya berubah. "Kau masih mau saja bertemu Kiba? Aneh! Katanya..."

Sakura memotong, "Aku nggak berniat balikan dengan orang yang sudah punya pendamping seperti dia. Dia menyuruhku berjanji untuk datang ke café untuk merayakan hari jadiannya dengan wanita kecintaannya."

Naruto mengerti ucapan Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat emosi, tapi begitu jelas terlihat menyimpan keperihan.

"Ma-maksudmu.. Kiba.. dia.." Naruto gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau yang tampak terpuruk? Harusnya, 'kan aku.. Iya, dia sekarang bertunangan dengan fans fanatiknya itu. Fans yang membuatku cemburu buta," ucap Sakura. Ia tiba-tiba menyeka air matanya yang hampir mengalir di pipinya. Kiba.. seorang pemuda yang begitu mencintai Sakura.. tapi dia malah tidak berniat membujuk Sakura.. dia malah bertunangan dengan wanita lain!? Padahal Sakura sejujurnya begitu mencintainya. Itulah mengapa Sakura begitu cepat cemburu. Wajar saja.. wajar, itu wajar. Pikir Naruto.

Lima menit telah berlalu. Lamunan itu bukan berarti tak berarti. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sedangkan Sasuke terus memperhatikan sobat blonde-nya... Sasuke nyaris mengerti tingkah dan reaksi Naruto. Tapi...

Sakura tanpa ragu menggandeng lengan dua pria itu, Naruto di sebelah kanannya, dan Sasuke di sebelah kirinya sambil tersenyum. Tapi... air matanya tak dapat tertahan. Air matanya mengalir ke samping karena angin ketika Sakura lari menuruni tangga sambil terus memegang dua lengan itu.

Saat turun, Sakura mengelap air matanya dengan tisyu dan meminta izin pada Bibi Noris agar besok diberi izin pergi.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

Keesokan harinya, hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Hari ini sama seperti kemarin. Tak ada keceriaan sedikit pun yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Tapi, sore ini mereka akan pergi ke Café Poirot. Justru Sakura yang berniat mentraktir mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ketika Sakura telah siap dengan baju putih yang tampak elegannya masuk ke mobil, mereka pun menyusul masuk ke mobil. Sasuke yang menyetir. Sementara Naruto duduk di belakang, ia berniat menemani Sakura. Eh? Ya, Sakura duduk di belakang.

"Jadi.. Sakura.. Kau membatalkan janjimu, ya? Tapi, janji harus ditepati," kata Naruto sambil terus melihat Sakura yang terlihat tegar.

"Nggak, aku bisa mengatakannya pada Kiba. Dia nggak bakal marah. Aku, 'kan bukan siapa-siapanya lagi," balas Sakura sambil membuka ponselnya.

"Dasar Kiba, dia malah menyakiti hati gadis yang dicintainya! Kalau aku.. aku justru nggak akan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya gadis yang baik," kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eh?" respon Sakura sambil menoleh pada Naruto.

"Y-ya, maksudku kau nggak jahil seperti yang kami lihat, 'kan? Kenapa sifatmu kadang berbeda? Jangan-jangan ada kembaranmu yang satu lagi.." kata Naruto tanpa pikir.

"Baka! Mana mungkin! Aku sengaja melakukannya.. Kamu nggak pernah mendengar apa pun yang kuucapkan, ya!?" gerutu Sakura.

"Memangnya kau pernah bilang padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan tangannya yang dari tadi terus mengepal.

"Kau saja yang lupa.."

"Tapi entahlah, sepertinya yang lupa itu kamu, deh!" kata Naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

"Huh!" Sakura mendengus. Dia sama sekali tak marah. "Tapi terima kasih, Naruto."

"Un-untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tersenyum berkat kau," jawab Sakura. "Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke café. Mahal-mahal juga tidak apa-apa, aku yang bayar kok!"

"Hehehe.. nggak masalah!" seru Naruto.

Sumber kekuatan.. Memang bukan hanya dari senyuman, tapi juga dari ucapan. Secerdas apa pun orang, kalau tak bisa menggunakan kata-katanya, pasti tak ada gunanya. Tapi, sebodoh-bodohnya orang, kalau ia cerdas menggunakan kata-katanya seperti Naruto, pasti ada gunanya!

Contohnya Sakura.. Dia berhasil tersenyum berkat Naruto. Padahal hal sederhana itu bisa dilakukan oleh siapa pun, dan terlihat mudah, kan? Eits! Jangan salah dulu. Tidak semua orang dapat menghibur lho... ^^ Naru, itu benar kan?

.

.

.

TBC

**(A/N : Kira-kira.. Café mana yang mau dihampiri Sakura? Eh.. ada yang berpikiran sama ama aku nggak? Wikikikikikik.. Pasti ada *digampar* Kenapa Sakura malah ngajak ke café... akh itulah pokoknya *secret*. Dan nanti jadi kayak gimana? Oh, ya.. sedikit bocoran! Fans fanatik yang jadian sama Kiba itu... eits eits, rahasia donk! Nanti di chapter 5 semuanya bakal dikeluarin. Rahasia-rahasia yang sengaja aku buat untuk membuat kalian penasaran! XP *plakk* Deehh... terus Sasuke berhasil nggak baca perasaan Naruto? Dan Naruto nya gimana? Kelihatannya dia usil.. Mau ngerjain Sasuke sama Sakura berbarengan.. Co cuitt XD **_**See u soon at chapter 5!)**_

.

.

.

Review?


	5. Don't Mind and Problem: A Reality

"**Chapter 5"**

**Genre : Romance/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING! : OOC, gaje, alur cepat, AU, miss-typo, OC, abal & laennya**

**Summary: **Sakura, seorang gadis yang mempunyai kepribadian di tempat yang berbeda tak bisa hidup mandiri di saat kedua orang tuanya harus bekerja di luar negeri. Akhirnya dua orang pemuda dipekerjakan orang tua Sakura, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan terjadi konflik dengan senior nomor satu di Konoha High School, Kiba Inuzuka, sekaligus kekasih Sakura. **NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KibaSaku/ **R&R?

Kiba buat masalah! Ceilah.. *digampar* tapi ada alasannya! Nanti liat aja apa yang terjadi di café. Semua bakal dikumpul di sana.. Oh, iya! Aku minjem nama Café di serial Detektif Conan, wkwk. Ayoma-sensei, minjem yah *sambil senyum gaje* yaitu Café Poirot! **I don't care what you say, my readers…**

'Don't like, don't read, don't blame!'

**~Chapter 5~**

.

.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

.

.

.

Sore itu, Café Poirot terlihat ramai. Sasuke sedang mencari-cari tempat parkir yang tidak sempit. Semua kendaraan yang terparkir di café itu berdempetan. Mobil porsche putih milik Sakura tidak boleh lecet, sehingga mereka bertiga sama-sama melihat tempat kosong dari dalam mobil. Tapi, kendaraan di depan mereka terus berdesakan. Macet. Macet? Di café kok macet?

Bisa saja.

"Cih! Sore-sore begini malah macet!" umpat Sakura kesal sambil terus melihat ke depan. Saking kesalnya, Sakura menggeser posisi duduknya ke tengah. Itu justru malah membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat ke depan.

"Hey, Sakura, aku juga mau lihat!" gerutu Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura menoleh.

"Biarin!" balasnya. Sakura tidak dapat menahan diri, apalagi café itu... di dalamnya ada sebuah acara yang harus didatanginya dengan tepat waktu.

"Sasuke, parkirkan saja di sana!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah toko. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura menyuruh Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di depan toko itu. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari situ.

"Boleh, ya?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Apa boleh buat. Lagi pula tempat itu sedang sepi. Kenapa harus dilarang kalau memarkirkan mobil di sana?" jawab Sakura tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. "Yang penting kita bisa secepatnya masuk ke café itu."

Dan... BRUMM... Ckiiitt.

Dalam sekejap, pengendara handal bermata obsidian ini telah memarkirkan mobil di depan toko. Toko yang sepi dan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan kalau saja ada yang melarangnya.

Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil dengan kompak. Namun, Naruto dan Sasuke tetap diam di tempat sampai Sakura berjalan menuju café-ya, mereka hanya bisa mengikuti Sakura. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura memegang pundak Naruto sambil mencengkramnya. Kontan, Naruto langsung menoleh pada Sakura. "Kau.. kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ternyata.. ternyata benar." ucap Sakura. Ia pun melepas cengkramannya dan berjalan pelan menuju café itu.

Segerombolan orang yang rasanya dikenal Naruto dan Sasuke itu melihat mereka bertiga. Sakura hanya diam sambil terus berjalan.

"Bukannya itu temanmu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil terus memandang segerombolan itu.

"Ya." jawab Sakura singkat.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

Dalam sekejap, mereka bertiga telah berhadapan dengan segerombolan yang mulai tersenyum kepada mereka. Naruto langsung melihat Sakura. Perlahan-lahan, bibir Sakura mulai menampakkan senyum, meskipun Naruto masih bisa melihat kesedihannya.

"Sakura datang!" seru Ino sambil menghampiri sahabat _cherry_-nya itu. Ino menggandeng lengan Sakura sambil menariknya bergabung bersama mereka. Siapa segerombolan itu? Ya, tentunya teman-teman Sakura. Tapi.. mana yang lainnya? Ino menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Lalu, dia pun menarik lengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Tidak! Ino menggandeng lengan Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Apa maksudnya?

"Ino.." sahut Sakura yang kurang mengerti maksud sahabat genitnya itu.

"Shikamaru cs sudah di dalam. Aku akan masuk bareng Sasuke-oh, ya, Naruto.. Kamu boleh pilih cewek yang ada di belakangku ini." jelas Ino sambil membuka jalan agar Naruto dapat melihat teman-teman Sakura yang lain, yang kini berdiri rapi di hadapan Naruto.

Ino dan Sasuke masuk. Sasuke tidak dapat mengelak meskipun tadinya sempat minta tolong pada Naruto agar menarik lengannya.

Kini tinggal empat gadis, Sakura, dan Naruto di depan café itu. Dua dari empat gadis itu sangat dikenal Sakura.. Kenapa? Tentu saja! Mereka adalah Hinata Hyuuga dan Tenten. Mereka tampil cantik dengan gaun putih. 'Sebenarnya acara apa yang ada di dalam?' batin Naruto sambil terus diam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hinata.. Tenten.." kata Sakura begitu menyadari dua dari empat gadis yang tersisa itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sakura, Kiba ada di dalam lho." ujar Tenten sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Tapi, untuk apa mengabarkan kalau Kiba ada di dalam? Toh, Sakura juga sudah tahu. Lho? Aneh. Ya, aneh. Kalau seperti ini, berarti Kiba mengatakan kalau dia tidak memberitahukan pada Sakura untuk datang. Dan seolah-olah menyatakan Sakura datang tanpa diundang. Padahal, Kiba mengundang Sakura tanpa diketahui yang lainnya.

Naruto sudah menyadarinya sejak ucapan Tenten tadi. Ia langsung melihat Sakura yang sekarang tertunduk lemas.

"Sa-Sakura kenapa?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. "Ja-jangan memaksakan diri, Sakura-san." sambungnya.

"Nah, Naruto, kau pilih siapa diantara kami?" tanya Tenten sambil memiringkan jari telunjuknya yang ia acungkan. Kepalanya mengiringi gerakan itu.

Naruto mulai grogi. Tapi, melihat Sakura, sepertinya mustahil dia akan bertemu dengan Kiba di dalam sana tanpa pasangan-pasti orang-orang mengira pasangan Sakura di dalam nanti adalah Kiba. Tapi.. acara apa ini? Padahal Kiba mengatakan pada Sakura, acara di dalam nanti adalah perayaan hari jadian Kiba. "Aku dengan Sakura saja!" seru Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sakura menuju ke dalam.

"Eh, Na-Naruto.." gumam Sakura.

Sakura yang tadinya berusaha melepas pegangan Naruto tersentak. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang dulu selalu dibanggakannya memegang lengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi Sakura langsung bisa menebak siapa dia. Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Walaupun kini semua tatapan tertuju ke arahnya.

Sakura berusaha terlihat tegar. Naruto memegang lengan Sakura dan menariknya. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di depan orang-orang itu layaknya pasangan.

'Dobe itu..' batin Sasuke. Dari tadi tangan Sasuke terus dipegang Ino dengan manja. Tapi, Ino cukup kaget melihat yang di sebelah Sakura adalah Naruto. Dan tadi, sejak Ino masuk, Kiba tak bersama siapa-siapa. Tapi, begitu masuk bersama Sasuke, Kiba telah bersama seorang gadis yang lumayan cantik-yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Sakura.

Tanpa mempedulikan sorot mata Kiba pada mereka. Naruto langsung mengajak Sakura menghampiri Ino dan Sasuke.

Ternyata di dekat sana ada Shikamaru cs.

Eh? Kiba-nya.. Ya. Dia tidak berada di dekat Shikamaru cs. Entah apa tujuan sebenarnya.

"Huooo Shikamaruu!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan sambil berlari. Tangannya terus memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Naruto, kau juga datang?" tanya Shikamaru. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke sebelah Naruto. "Sakura juga datang, ya.."

Ino langsung melepas Sasuke dan menghampiri sahabatnya yang terlihat memaksakan senyum itu. Mata Sakura jelas terlihat sendu, dan tampak muram. "Sakura.. Kiba.. Dia.." Ino gelagapan saat berusaha mengatakan seorang gadis yang ada di sebelah Kiba.

"Aku sudah tahu." jawab Sakura enteng. "Gara-gara aku, justru Kiba keluar dari geng kalian." sambungnya dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak, tidak, Sakura-san! Itu kemauan Kiba sendiri. Dia nggak mengatakan alasannya, kok. Kalau pun dia mengatakannya, kurasa bukan karena kau." ujar Lee yang duduk di samping Shikamaru.

Naruto menarik dua kursi. Ia duduk, dan menyuruh Sakura duduk. Naruto berlagak seakan-akan pemuda cool yang mendampingi pacarnya. Tangannya dilipat dan kakinya dilebarkan.

"Jangan bahas soal Kiba!" celetuk Naruto yang paling merasakan kesedihan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, pasangan yang baru saja membuat Sakura kembali bersedih menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum manis. Apa lagi Kiba, yang jelas terlihat lebih melihat Sakura. Siapa pun yang melihat Sakura saat itu pasti lebih melihat kesedihannya daripada kecantikannya. Baju putihnya yang kelihatan elegan tak berarti apa-apa dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Sakura kenapa?" tanya Kiba. Ia seakan-akan tidak mengetahui bahwa 'mantan pacarnya' itu sakit hati karenanya. "Kita minum jus spesial café, yuk! Aku sudah menyewa café ini." lanjutnya tanpa memikirkan suasana hening yang terjadi.

"Kiba, aku nggak percaya kau tega pada Sakura!" ucap Ino. Ia terlihat emosi ketika menyadari penyebab kesedihan Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa?" ucap Kiba pura-pura tidak tahu. "Kenalkan.. gadis cantik di sebelahku ini namanya Yui Matsumi. Dia cantik, ya?" Kiba tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah Yui.

Yui menundukkan badannya sambil tersenyum, "Salam kenal, semuanya." Suaranya.. begitu lembut.. Penuh perasaan, dan anggun. Rambutnya panjang berwarna cokelat. Matanya cokelat dan terdapat binar-binar, begitu indah. Gadis seperti ini... tidak cocok disebut fans fanatik. Dan dia lebih cocok bersama Kiba.

"Kiba.. setidaknya kau bisa menganalisis keadaan, 'kan?" ucap Lee ketika melihat Sakura yang menunduk. Sepertinya Sakura tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Kini, semua orang berkumpul di satu meja yang melingkar. Laki-laki semuanya datang, termasuk Neji dan Shino yang biasanya hanya tertarik pada 'buku'. Dan para gadis dipisahkan di meja sebelah, meja yang lebih kecil karena hanya berjumlah lima orang.

Di meja perempuan, tak ada suara sedikit pun. Sakura hanya diam. Biasanya Sakura yang selalu memulai pembicaraan. Tapi, lain halnya di meja laki-laki, Kiba terus mencerocos meskipun terkadang ucapannya tidak ditanggapi yang lainnya.

Yui yang melihat keceriaan pacar barunya itu pun ingin mengikuti tingkah lakunya.

"Hmm.. aku belum mengenal kalian." kata Yui memecah keheningan di meja perempuan. "Jadi, aku ingin tahu nama kalian." sambungnya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Ino tak dapat menahan emosinya melihat Yui tersenyum tanpa tahu rasa kesakitan Sakura. "Cih! Maksudmu memperkenalkan kami padamu?" bentak Ino. "Kau tidak menghargai perasaan orang lain! Aku tidak mau!"

Santai. Yui seperti Sakura. Tapi, Yui sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan bentakan Ino yang bahkan tak Sakura duga. "Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin tahu nama kalian?" Ucapannya seperti menentang dan memaksa. Benar-benar tidak sepadan dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kau jahat! Lihat Sakura, kasihan dia!" sambung Tenten dengan lantang. Meja perempuan lebih terasa ramai gara-gara ini. Hal ini berhasil mengambil perhatian di meja laki-laki. Mereka semua menoleh. Terutama Kiba yang dari tadi mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Apa salahku pada Sakura?" tanya Yui lagi. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Walaupun kamu nggak tahu masalahnya, tapi seharusnya kamu diam saja setelah melihat Sakura." bela Hinata. Semua berpihak kepada Sakura.

"Kalian aneh!" kata Yui sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa jadi salah? Aku.. aku.. harusnya kenal kalian, 'kan karena kalian teman Kiba-kun."

Sakura menoleh pada Yui yang berdiri, mencoba melihat wajahnya yang kini memerah. 'Kiba-kun.. itu panggilanku dulu pada Kiba.'

"_Honey_, apa aku bersalah!?" ucap Yui sambil melirik ke arah Kiba.

"..." Kiba tidak membalas melainkan melihat Sakura.

Sakura kembali teringat. '_'Honey'.._ itu juga panggilanku dan Kiba.'

Ino berdiri dan menggebrak meja café dengan sekuat tenaganya. Semua sempat terkejut mendengar gebrakan kuat itu. Meja itu hampir saja hancur. "Khhh... Kau.. Kau memanas-manasi Sakura atau kami, sih!?"

Tep.

Sakura berdiri. Lengannya menahan Ino yang hendak memukul Yui. Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang Yui, seakan-akan mengatakan 'jangan pedulikan itu.' Sakura mengulurkan lengannya, "Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Yui membalas uluran lengan itu. "Yu-Yui. Yui Matsumi."

"Ayo, kenalkan diri kalian." ujar Sakura kepada tiga sahabatnya yang masih tercengang. Tak percaya pada Sakura yang berubah menjadi tegar.

"Tidak. Sakura, jangan memaksaku. Aku tidak sudi!" balas Ino. Ino duduk kembali.

Yui pun duduk. Sakura juga. Sambil tersenyum, Sakura mengatakan, "Di sebelahku ini, Ino Yamanaka, panggil Ino. Yang itu (menunjuk Hinata), namanya Hinata Hyuuga, panggil dia Hinata. Dan di sebelahnya Tenten."

'Sakura...' Naruto hanya dapat menonton acara penuh emosi barusan. Sakura justru tegar, padahal dia yang mengalaminya. Teman-teman Sakura memang setia kawan.

Kiba berdiri dari tempatnya. Kemudian, ia menarik lengan Yui yang tadinya sempat mencengkram taplak meja. Kiba menyiratkan tatapan pada Sakura, tatapan itu mengibakan dan seolah mengatakan 'Sabarlah, Sakura..'

Tapi apa maksudnya?

Kini, sepasang pasangan baru itu berdiri di atas panggung Café Poirot. Meskipun hari menjelang malam, tapi itu justru malah membuat acara semakin seru. Kiba memperkenalkan pacar barunya itu. Ternyata ada beberapa orang tak dikenal yang dibolehkan Kiba masuk ke Café. Maklum, Kiba adalah anak orang kaya. Paman Inuzuka, Ayahnya, adalah seorang pembisnis terkenal yang tak pernah bangkrut.

"Yui adalah anak dari keluarga Matsumi." Kiba mengenalkan Yui pada seluruh orang yang ada di Café saat itu. "Kalian tahu? Ayah Matsumi adalah seorang teman bisnis Ayahku. Menarik, 'kan?"

TING!

Muncul kembali, lampu terang yang menyinari otak Naruto. Tapi, rupanya Sasuke juga sama. Mereka mulai mengerti ucapan Kiba. Sebenarnya Kiba menyampaikan suatu pesan.

"Awalnya, Ayahku nyaris bangkrut gara-gara karyawan asing yang mengaku-ngaku sudah lama bekerja dengan Ayahku. Tapi, Ayah Yui menyelamatkan Ayahku dari kebangkrutan ini dengan meminjamkan uang." Semua orang selain Shikamaru cs dan Sakura cs tertawa. Tapi, apa yang lucu?

"Yah.. ini bisa dibilang termasuk aib." ucap Kiba.

Ya! Aib! Lalu kenapa Kiba mengatakannya? Sudah Naruto duga. Pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Do'akan hubungan kami, ya.. Pasti sulit bersanding bersama cewek yang nggak kucintai."

SWASHH...

Angin berhembus dengan cepat, semua rambut berterbangan.

Kiba tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Nggak lucu, Kiba-kun!" ucap Yui sambil mencubit pinggang Kiba dengan manja.

"Hari ini, kalian boleh pesan sepuasnya! Kita rayakan hal ini!" ujar Kiba.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

_Kring.. Kring.._

Bunyi alarm Sakura telah dua kali berbunyi. Sakura belum bangun juga. Ia masih tertidur nyenyak. Baru kali ini Sakura tidur dengan tenang. Selimutnya masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Biasanya, selimutnya sudah ke sana-sini.

Sementara itu, di meja makan..

_-Naruto POV-_

Hm hm hm.. aku menggeleng ketika belum melihat Sakura di meja makan. Padahal, aku sudah menyiapkan sepatu sekolahnya di depan pintu rumah. Sarapan kesukaannya, dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Bibi Noris membantuku juga... Eh! Salah! Aku yang membantu mereka. Haha..

Pasti Sakura tidur nyenyak. Habis... kemarin pasti dia tidak menduganya. Tapi aku ikut senang melihat Sakura hari ini 'pastinya' bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku mengharapkan itu. Untung sekarang baru jam enam pagi. Yah.. keluarga Haruno memang bangun pagi. Bukannya sudah lama kukatakan? Masuk sekolah, 'kan jam delapan..

Oh, ya, apa yang membuat Sakura senang? Tentu saja sebuah fakta.. Meskipun aku tetap kasihan padanya karena dia tak tahu apa-apa.. Cuma bisa meratapi kesedihannya karena harus merelakan Kiba, padahal dia tak seharusnya menerima semua ego dari keluarga Matsumi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggilku, memecah lamunanku yang terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin. "Dobe, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di anak tangga. Aku menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di depannya.

"Itu.." kataku pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sakura pasti senang, ya."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Senang apanya? Dia pasti tambah menderita karena terpaksa harus merelakan Kiba. Walaupun kenyataannya pria itu tetap mencintai Sakura."

Ya, Kiba menyatakan kalau dia masih mencintai Sakura, dan akan tetap mencintai Sakura. Kiba mengatakan itu saat Yui sudah pulang duluan. Sakura menangis terharu, yang lainnya juga ikut terhanyut. Termasuk aku! Kecuali Sasuke.. kasihan tapi tanpa air mata.

Meskipun sebelumnya, Kiba sempat membuat hati Sakura benar-benar teriris.. Yaitu ketika Kiba memberikan ciumannya pada Yui. Ciuman antara bibirnya dengan bibir Yui. Yang bahkan tak pernah didapatkan oleh Sakura. Ya, aku tahu itu. Ekspresi Sakura saat itu... hmm.. seperti ingin marah, tapi nggak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa dan bagaimana.

Kalian tahu apa alasan Kiba bertunangan dengan Yui, salah satu paparazi yang begitu fanatik sampai mengirimkan surat cinta hampir berpuluh-puluh kali? Dan apa alasanku sampai tahu segalanya? Darimana aku tahu?

_-End of Naruto POV-_

Sakura pun bangun. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil merasakan kenyamanannya hari ini. Tidur yang paling nyaman di akhir-akhir ini.. Semenjak kesedihannya tak pernah tuntas.

Sakura menoleh ke meja yang alarm-nya belum mati dari tadi. Ia mematikan alarm itu. Tapi, tujuan pandangannya segera teralihkan oleh sebuah kalung yang indah. Kalung yang buahnya berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Di tengah-tengah buah itu terdapat garis yang mirip petir, seakan-akan memotong hati itu. Tapi hati itu disatukan.

'Kiba-kun...' gumamnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

'Dia bertunangan dengan Yui karena disuruh orang tuanya, ya.. Orang tuanya bakal bangkrut kalau nggak dituruti. Yah, sesuai ceritanya semalam.' Pikir Sakura, ia mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. 'Orang tua Yui berteman dengan orang tuanya. Kebetulan, Yui menyukainya dan jadi fans fanatik seperti itu. Mereka cocok juga...'

Sakura tertegun sebentar karena pikiran anehnya sendiri itu. Ia gelisah setelah menyadari bahwa mereka cocok. "Kalung ini harus kupakai," ucap Sakura pelan sambil mengambil kalung itu dari kotak merah yang berbentuk 'hati' juga. "meskipun aku sendiri akan menangis nantinya." sambungnya sambil mengenakan kalung itu.

Cklek.

Ketika Sakura baru saja ingin mengaitkan kalung itu di lehernya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sakura membuka kalung itu dengan cepat dan meletakkannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sakura.." Suara Naruto. Rupanya itu Naruto. Naruto hanya membuka sedikit celah pintu kamar Sakura tanpa 'masuk'.

"Y-ya. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Suaranya dibuat-buat agar tampak baru bangun tidur. "Aku masih ngantuk, nih!"

"Tapi sudah jam tujuh!" seru Naruto.

"APA!?" Sontak saja, Sakura langsung kaget dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Naruto pun masuk diam-diam. Ia mengatur bunyi langkahan kakinya agar tak terdengar oleh Sakura.

'Hm hm hm.. gadis pemalas.' gumam Naruto pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto pun merapikan tempat tidur Sakura. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah kalung di dekat bantal kepala. 'Hah? Kalung apa itu?' kata Naruto sambil mengambil kalung itu. 'Kalung yang cantik.. tapi lebih cocok disebut kalung perpisahan. Kalung punya Sakura, ya?'

Naruto langsung melirik ke arah kotak kalung yang ada di atas meja. Naruto mengangkat kotak itu dan melihat sekelilingnya. Saat ia membalikkan kotak itu tepat di depan matanya, tertampak sebuah secarik kertas kecil. 'Surat?' gumamnya dalam hati. Ada surat kecil di balik kotak itu. Tepatnya yang tertempel di bawah kotak itu.

'Sakura.. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi maaf, kau harus mengerti aku. Jangan lupakan aku, jangan membenciku. Carilah yang sepertiku,' baca Naruto pada surat kecil itu. 'Ohh.. kalung ini dari Kiba, ya. Maksud Kiba di akhir kalimat.. sepertinya Kiba menyuruh Sakura mencari cowok lain yang sepertinya. Bodoh.' Naruto meletakkan kalung itu di kotaknya. 'Kalau mencari cowok yang sama sepertinya, nanti nasib Sakura juga sama..'

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar Sakura tanpa berpikir Sakura akan mengetahui bahwa dia memegang kalungnya. Toh, masa' kalungnya yang tadi ada di dekat bantal bisa di kotaknya? Kalungnya hidup, ya?

Selama perjalanan ke lantai bawah, Naruto terus memikirkan Sakura. 'Kiba itu, 'kan.. cool, baik, hangat, dan apalah itu.. aku lupa apa yang dibilang Chouji saat di kantin. Kalau Sakura mengikuti ucapan Kiba, berarti dia bakal mencari cowok yang seperti itu. Hmm, kira-kira siapa, ya?' Naruto terlihat berpikir keras. Saat ia hendak menuruni anak tangga yang pertama, ia melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk di anak tangga terakhir. 'Sa-Sasuke.. Dia, 'kan.. sama persis.'

Menyadari ada orang di belakang, Sasuke menoleh. "Eh, kau Dobe." Sasuke berdiri dan menghadap Naruto. "Kenapa kaget? Kau habis melihat setan, ya?"

Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "A, aku malahan melihat seorang malaikat.." ucapnya.

"Hah? Malaikat? Kau mimpi, ya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, aku ngelantur yang nggak jelas! _He..he.. _Soalnya Bibi Noris menonton drama percintaan tragis semalam, aku ikut nonton diam-diam." ucap Naruto sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Jadi terbawa kehidupan nyata?" ujar Sasuke. Memastikan perkiraannya benar.

"Ya!" seru Naruto. "Sayang sekali kau nggak menonton, Teme!"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu." kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Cinta juga penting lho.." Naruto semangat sembari menghampiri Sasuke. "Lihat saja nanti, pasti kau akan merasakan jatuh cinta.."

Naruto terlihat bahagia, ia kira sebentar lagi pasti Sakura akan menyukai Sasuke. Ia sempat berpikir betapa cocoknya mereka kalau saling mencintai-meskipun hatinya sedikit merasa terluka.

.

.

.

TBC

**(A/N : Hahay.. semakin kena ke judulnya. Hng, kira-kira Sakura beneran suka sama Sasuke nanti nggak, ya? Naruto-nya kenapa? Dia nanti 'gimana', dong? Dia bantuin Sakura nggak..? Susah, kan buat Sasuke jatuh cinta meskipun di fic ini Sasuke nya nggak dingin banget kayak di anime aslinya.. Wakakak. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi, berbalik, berubah, atau apa!? Tunggu di chapter 6! Kayaknya, fic ini 'end' sekitar chapter 8-10 gitu deh, kalo aku nggak hiatus XD)**

.

.

Boleh minta sesuatu gak?

Minta Reviewnya dong.. *bletakk*

Kasih saya flame juga tak apa.. T_T


	6. Don't Know the Meaning of Love

** "Chapter 6"**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei donk!  
**

**WARNING! : OOC, gaje, alur cepat, AU, miss-typo, OC, abal & laennya**

**Summary: **Sakura, seorang gadis yang mempunyai kepribadian di tempat yang berbeda tak bisa hidup mandiri di saat kedua orang tuanya harus bekerja di luar negeri. Akhirnya dua orang pemuda dipekerjakan orang tua Sakura, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan terjadi konflik dengan senior nomor satu di Konoha High School, Kiba Inuzuka, sekaligus kekasih Sakura. **NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KibaSaku/ **R&R?

Akhirnya aku update juga! Oh ya, karena fanfic ini jelek alias nggak bikin tertarik bacanya, (mohon maaf V) jadi kayaknya chapter berikutnya nggak ditunggu-tunggu kan? Wajar.. wajar.. Shina-chan sabar kok, ckckck. Baca aja deh percintaan baru yg nggak ada bau Kiba-nya lagi. Kiba bakal pergi nanti. Oh, ya..**DIBACA- **Maaf kalau chapter ini aku ganti bahasanya sedikit.. Yah, agak gimana gitu. Contohnya 'nggak' jadi 'tidak/tak'. Lebih enak bacanya. Okaay? Dan.. soal edit mengedit. Mungkin bisa kuganti sih bahasa yg diubah itu di semua chapter sebelumnya. Tapi kayaknya nggak bakal bisa berubah lagi karena aku dah banyak ngeditnya..

Ohya, aku lagi ada ide. Jadi.. maklumlah gaya ceritanya beda sama chapter sebelumnya *ketawa setan* Yap. **I don't care what you say…**

'Don't like, don't read, don't blame!'

**~Chapter 6~**

.

* * *

.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

.

.

.

"Sakura.. kau serius?" seru Ino sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, tanpa sadar ucapan itu segera menarik perhatian orang di sekitar bawah atap. Ya, Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk di atas atap. Hal seperti ini memang bukan hal aneh bagi Sakura CS. Kemana Hinata & Tenten? Biasa.. Ke perpustakaan. Hal yang juga tak mengherankan.

"Pelankan suaramu," kata Sakura santai. Ia melanjutkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino, "Lagipula di dunia ini banyak pria seperti Kiba."

Ino menatap sahabatnya tak percaya. Tapi, terdengar jelas dari ucapan Sakura. Biasanya Sakura memanggil Kiba dengan '-kun'. Sekarang sepertinya Sakura membuktikan kalau dia tak bercanda. "Aku percaya," ujar Ino setelah terdiam sejenak. "Berarti, kau pasti sudah punya rencana ingin mencari seorang pria lain, kan?"

"Gadis senasib sepertiku pasti berpikir seperti itu," ucap Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. Seakan menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang di atas atap. "Tapi sepertinya sulit."

Ino langsung menyambar lengan sahabatnya secepat kilat, "Tidak, tidak! Nggak sulit kok!" ucapnya. "Kamu 'kan punya dua cowok, Sakura," sambungnya genit.

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Mereka? Tidak tertarik," ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke secara tidak sengaja. Mereka berdua tampak terlihat sedang tertawa bersama Shikamaru CS. Tanpa Kiba...

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Ino. Kini pandangannya ikut-ikutan melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka juga tampan dan baik! Apalagi Sasuke.." katanya sambil mengatupkan tangannya ke dada dengan gemas, "Uuh~benar-benar tipeku!"

Sakura langsung menoleh, "Kalau begitu kejar saja Sasuke," ujarnya tanpa rasa cemburu sedikit pun.

Eh? Lagi pula kenapa harus cemburu? Karena tatapan Sakura terlihat seakan mengatakan 'Jangan bercanda.'

"Yang benar? Sasuke.. hng.. kalau diperhatikan mirip Kiba, ya? Hanya saja Sasuke lebih dingin dan pendiam, kalau Kiba agak ceria. Betul, kan?" goda Ino. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku tahu apa masalahmu. Kau masih mencintai Kiba, kan? Relakan saja dia! Dia meninggalkanmu dengan cinta. Ini demi orang tuanya, bukan kemauannya."

"Aku tidak berniat mencari pria seperti Kiba-kun," imbuh Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa? Sasuke kan..." Belum selesai Ino melanjutkan ucapannya, Sakura langsung memotongnya.

"Maksudmu apa, sih, Ino?" labrak Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku gerah. Kita turun, yuk!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ino mengiakan permintaan sahabat _cherry-_nya ini.

Tap.

Dua gadis ini kini sudah menginjak tanah dan diam di tempat. Kenapa? Mereka lupa jika dihadapan mereka adalah sekumpulan cowok-cowok yang lagi 'nongkrong'. Semua laki-laki itu mengarahkan tujuan mereka pada dua gadis ini. Tatapan Sakura justru lebih tertuju pada Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke malah melihat Naruto (?)

'Kesempatan bagus!' batin Naruto sambil terkikik pelan. 'Sakura melihat Sasuke.. Berarti dia mulai tertarik!' innernya lagi sambil menoleh pada Sasuke yang ia heran juga menoleh padanya.

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah bingung pada sobat blonde-nya itu.

'Aneh.' gumam Sasuke pelan.

Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura. "Sana, hampiri Sasuke dan bilang kalau kau suka padanya."

Mata Sakura membulat seketika. Ia langsung menutup mulut Ino. "Kau gila, pig! Sudah, jangan katakan apa pun lagi."

Mereka pun enyah dari situ tanpa penghormatan. Cowok-cowok yang barusan menjeda aktifitas 'tertawa barengnya' itu langsung melanjutkannya. Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadiran dua gadis cantik tadi. Mereka mengacuhkan gadis yang tak ada keperluan dengan mereka.

Kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka justru diam di saat yang lainnya tambah heboh membicarakan aktris yang mereka baca di majalah perpustakaan. Aneh, ya? Kok menertawakan aktris? Yang mereka tertawakan adalah saat aktris itu tersandung batu dan jatuh. Fotonya dipasang di majalah; sampai dipajang di papan umum sekolah lagi. Aktris itu wanita. Hm, memang tak heran kalau cowok yang membicarakannya.

Gosip dan pembicaraan cowok berbeda dengan cewek. Itu jelas!

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kamu habis baca buku apa tadi?" tanya Tenten sambil berjalan mengiringi Hinata di sampingnya.

"A-aku.. baca buku..." Hinata tiba-tiba gugup saat ditanya secara mendadak begini. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Tadi baru saja dia membaca buku yang tak biasa dibacanya. Buku itu sampai dipinjaminya, dan kini ia terus memeluk erat buku itu di dadanya. Seakan tak memberikan seorang pun mengetahuinya.

"Wah, kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu?" goda Tenten sambil cekikikan. Wajah Hinata tambah merah, bahkan peluhnya tambah banyak.

"Eh.. A-anu.. Tenten baca apa tadi?" elak Hinata sambil tersenyum. Meskipun malu-malunya tak hilang.

"Itu buku apa? Yang kamu pegang," Tenten langsung merebut buku bersampul pink yang dipeluk Hinata sedari tadi. "Eh?"

"Ja-jangan!" seru Hinata sambil mencoba merebut kembali bukunya.

"Pinjam dari perpustakaan, ya. Buku romantiiiiss~ Menarik! Baca ringkasannya saja sudah buat tertarik. Di perpustakaan masih ada nggak, Hina-chan?" tanya Tenten sambil memegang buku itu. Ia mengatur jarak buku agar sulit dijangkau Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ada lagi. Kau boleh pinjam nanti setelah aku-kumohon kembalikan, Tenten-chan." pinta Hinata.

"Ini deh kukembalikan," Tenten memberikan novel romantis berjudul 'Nii-chan is My Love' karangan Shiro Maeda, penulis novel romansa terkenal di Jepang. Tenten kembali mengatakan, "Omong-omong, kenapa Hina-chan pinjam buku itu?" wajah Tenten sedikit memerah. Ia terus menggoda Hinata sampai mengatakannya.

"Apa perlu kukatakan?" ucap Hinata pelan. Wajahnya kembali merah padam. "Aku cuma sedang ingin pinjam buku dengan genre ini. Salah, ya, Tenten-chan?"

"Bukan, bukan salah. Hanya aneh, Hina-chan." timpal Tenten. "Jangan-jangan kamu sedang jatuh cinta!"

Hinata tersentak. Buku yang dipegangnya sampai jatuh. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil buku itu sebagai alasan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin terlihat malu

Hinata bangkit dan langsung menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak, bukan. Bukan tujuan itu! Sungguh! Pe-percayalah, Tenten-chan!" tukasnya bertubi-tubi.

Tenten pun mulai penasaran dan berniat menyelidiki tentang laki-laki yang disukai Hinata. Hmph.. Tenten sendiri menyukai seorang pria tidak, ya? Tenten berhenti menggoda Hinata, ia menahan rasa penasarannya sampai bisa mengetahuinya sendiri.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

.

.

"Cinta apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengrenyitkan dahinya mendengar Naruto berbicara yang bukan soal ketertarikannya. Bahkan bisa dibilang 'Hal yang paling membosankan'. Padahal hal yang 'tidak tabu lagi bagi remaja'.

Naruto memandang sebal pria beriris onyx itu. "Teme, kau pantas disebut cowok cool kalau tahu arti cinta!" Naruto membuka buku saku kecilnya yang tadi diselipkannya di kantung celananya. "Nah, bagian ini yang paling penting dibaca."

Naruto menyodorkan buku kecil itu pada Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandang buku itu dengan datar. Kemudian ia menatap kedua bola mata sapphire milik Naruto dengan tatapan 'death-glare' nya.

Naruto langsung menyipitkan matanya dan menarik kembali buku yang tadi disodorkannya. "Pria aneh. Dasar, Teme!" umpat Naruto sambil mendengus sebal. Ia memasukkan kembali buku itu ke saku celananya. Ternyata buku seharga sepuluh yen itu memang tidak ada gunanya.

"Naruto, kau mau merencanakan apa? Kau pasti memikirkan sebuah rencana kan untuk Nona Haruno?" imbuh Sasuke sambil duduk di atas batu dekat taman belakang.

"Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil Sakura seperti itu, sih?" kata Naruto sambil mencari-cari tempat duduk.

"Sudahlah. Jawab pertanyaanku," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Panggil dia Sakura dulu baru aku mau mengatakannya!"

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus sebal sambil menunduk. Wajah coolnya tetap kelihatan dari pandangan Naruto. "Ya.. Sakura."

Naruto menyengir sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Yah, aku memang sudah punya rencana," ucapnya kemudian.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau nggak boleh tahu, Teme. Masalahnya.. ngg.. pokoknya kamu nggak boleh tahu! Ikuti saja kata-kataku kalau niatmu juga mau membantu si Sakura."

"Ku rasa Sakura tidak sedih lagi,"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Ku pikir selama ini kau terus memperhatikannya. Rupanya kau tidak tahu, ya."

"Ngg.. entahlah, Teme. Kalau kau yang paling tahu, berarti kau memperhatikan dia kan?" Naruto tersenyum nakal. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya pada mata obsidian Sasuke. Naruto mendekatinya.

"Jangan memikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Sakura bisa memecatmu nanti," elak Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Aku nggak memikirkan yang bukan-bukan, hanya saja ku rasa kau kurang beres."

"Aku memang kurang beres," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Soal Kiba.. berarti aku tak perlu membicarakannya pada Sakura kan karena masalahnya sudah terungkap."

"Ya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin melihat kau melakukan itu."

"Sudahlah. Sana buatkan makan siang, Bi Noris sedang pergi ke rumah saudaranya yang katanya sedang sakit," lanjutnya sambil berdiri meninggalkan Naruto.

Sontak saja Naruto terkejut dan menarik pundak Sasuke. Sasuke kini menghadap ke arahnya. Naruto memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Seperti 'apa maksudnya?' atau 'sampai besok?' atau 'jangan bilang cuma kita bertiga..' Eh? Jangan sampai!

"Sa-Sasuke.. Maksudmu.. Ah, jangan bercanda!" seru Naruto tersenyum sambil menyilangkan tangan ke belakang kepalanya. Ia beranggapan bahwa ucapan Sasuke hanya candaannya saja.

Sasuke menghela napas sebentar. "Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Konyol," Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Dari kejauhan, ia berteriak, "Bi Noris pulangnya besok."

"Ya sudah, tak masalah," kata Naruto begitu Sasuke telah menjauh.

Pembicaraan siang ini terasa singkat dan sia-sia saja. Naruto sampai rela mengurangi uang yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk membeli ramen super di sekolah. Kekeraskepalaan Sasuke memang susah ditembus dan dipahami. Sebenarnya apa pikiran Sasuke sampai tak tertarik soal 'cinta'? Apa yang membuatnya beda dari yang lainnya? Apa dia kolot, cuma sok cool dan tebar pesona? Tapi Naruto rasa Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu. Sampai bisa menyadari otak konyol Sasuke, Naruto mengiringi proses itu sambil membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Sasuke.. Ya. Orang yang dipikirnya bisa menutup luka yang tertoreh di hati Sakura.

Sekedar keinginan kecil. Untuk membahagiakan dua orang yang disayanginya.

Naruto benar-benar ingin melihat Sasuke berantusias saat jatuh cinta. Seperti menceritakan pengalamannya selama bersama gadis yang disukainya, hal-hal lucu tentang cinta, atau apalah itu. Tapi, sedikitpun Naruto tak bisa melihat itu. Hati Sasuke tertutup untuk gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Sakura, pikir Naruto.

Makan siang telah siap. Sakura kebetulan saja menghampiri meja makan. Ia mencium harumnya masakan Naruto. Mungkin lezat, pikir gadis berdialek emerald ini. Naruto menyuruh Sakura duduk dan memanggil Sasuke secepatnya. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga terkumpul di meja makan.

"Naruto.. Kau hebat juga memasak. Kau belajar darimana?" tanya Sakura sambil menghirup kuah sup kari yang dibuat Naruto.

"_Hehe.. _Tentu saja! Aku memang hobi memasak. Hanya saja.. aku.. yah, bisa dibilang kurang hafal resep-resep berbagai makanan," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hatinya cukup senang mendapat pujian.

"Huh, hobi memasak juga harus belajar tahu resep-resep makanan. Kalau tak tahu satu pun, bagaimana kau bisa membuat resep sendiri? Belajarlah dariku," pamer Sakura ketika mengingat bahwa dia ikut kelas masak di sekolah.

"Bodoh! Memangnya memasak harus selalu melihat resep? Kau tak pernah dengar sejarah Tomi Rumiho, cowok yang hebat memasak berkat kepandaiannya sendiri itu? Dia tak pernah menghafal resep apa pun, tapi yah.. karena memang hobi dan bakatnya, beruntung sekali dia. Wah wah, kalau begitu kelasmu cuma mengajar memasak saja, ya," sindir Naruto.

"Jangan mengejek kelas memasakku! Kami kurang diajarkan yang begituan, toh itu kurang penting. Kami kan bisa baca sendiri di internet. Huh, menghabiskan waktu saja kalau diterangkan soal sejarah. Kelas memasak ya memasak! Bukannya bercerita soal sejarah!" umpat Sakura sedikit kesal. "Tomi Rumiho itu bakat autodidak, jadi tak semua orang bisa. Kau tidak akan bisa, Naruto. Percayalah. Kau baka!" lanjutnya. Sengaja memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Khh.. Aku benci kau, Sakura!" Naruto tiba-tiba melontarkan ucapan itu tanpa pikir panjang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja mulutnya ingin mengatakan itu.

"Huh," Sakura sempat kaget. Ia pikir itu serius. Tapi kemudian ia berasumsi bahwa Naruto cuma bercanda. Apa yang diseriuskan dari seorang Naruto? Sakura merasa tak pernah melihatnya. "Terserah kau saja. Aku juga membencimu!" balas Sakura dengan ketus.

"Ya sudah, diam saja jidat!" ejek Naruto ketika spontan dia langsung tertuju ke arah jidat Sakura yang cukup lebar.

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi? Hey jangan bawa-bawa soal jidat! Dasar rubah!"

"Bawel!"

"Bodoh!"

"Ganas!"

"Ceroboh!"

"Pemalas!"

"Kau pikir kau rajin!?"

"Aku memang rajin. Kau sendiri pemalas. Apa-apa menyuruh orang yang mengerjakannya!"

"Itu wajar kan karena kalian pembantuku! Ingat-ingatlah itu mulai sekarang!"

"Gadis aneh!"

"Laki-laki bodoh!"

"Tak punya perasaan!"

"Jelek!"

Mereka saling mengejek. Sampai-sampai Sasuke menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone _sambil dengan santainya melanjutkan makannya. Naruto dan Sakura justru saling mengumpat satu sama lain dengan wajah emosi. Sakura sampai menggigit bibirnya karena kesal pada Naruto.

"Pembohong!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Otaknya terus-terusan mencari kata lain yang bisa membuat Sakura kesal + mengaku kalah.

"Kau juga!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sambil membuka _earphone-_nya. Sontak, mereka langsung diam. Naruto cepat-cepat menarik lengan Sasuke agar menemaninya. Yah. Nasinya cukup masih banyak. Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah piring Sakura. Nasinya juga masih banyak.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Teme!" pinta Naruto sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke agar duduk kembali.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Untuk apa aku di sini?" ujar Sasuke. Nada suaranya seperti kecewa. Mungkin karena ia sama sekali tak bisa ikut campur dalam pembicaraan mereka dan hanya bisa diam saja. Sasuke merasa tak terlibat. Tapi memang iya.

"Menemaniku tentunya! Mana mau aku hanya berdua dengan cewek seperti dia!" Naruto menunjuk Sakura dengan kesal. Sakura membalas tatapannya dengan sinis. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat tatapannya yang 'sama saja' dengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin membersihkan kolam renang. Banyak lumut di sekitarnya, airnya jadi kelihatan kotor. Lagi pula kau sudah membuat makan siang, jadi kau tak perlu membantuku." Sasuke berlalu dari situ.

Tatapan Naruto kosong sejenak. Ia melihat jam dinding yang berdetak-detak.

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

Yah. Sebisa mungkin Naruto mencoba untuk tidak mengobrol dengan Sakura selama makan. Atau makanannya tak akan habis karena terlewatkan oleh pembicaraan bodoh mereka. Makan siang kali ini terasa lamban dan tak karuan rasanya. Apa lagi Naruto kebetulan berhadapan tepat di depan Sakura. Aneh. Sakura juga tak berbicara.

Mungkinkah Sakura sedang berpikir? Atau pikiran Sakura bisa sama saja sama dengan yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang? Naruto mencuri pandang ketika Sakura sedang fokus pada piring makannya. Pemuda ini menatap mata emerald itu.. Mata yang ternyata menjadi penyebab pesona utama Sakura-Naruto menyukai iris mata indah benderang itu. Rambutnya.. Pink terurai indah. Sakura memang tak pernah mengikat rambutnya. Benar-benar seorang Sakura. Sayang.. Sifatnya tak setara dengan sisi luarnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba menyorotkan matanya ke depan dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Menyadari Sakura mulai memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, Naruto menelan liurnya dengan galau sambil kembali makan. Khawatir satu pukulan mendarat di kepalanya atau perutnya.

Dengan lagak yang mendadak berubah manis, Sakura tersenyum ketika menyadari Naruto melihatnya sebentar-Naruto yang kemudian kembali mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Naruto.." tegur Sakura pelan.

Naruto yang tadinya menunduk spontan langsung mendongak ke depannya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar ketika melihat Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum begitu manis.

"A-apa?" sahut Naruto dengan datar. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Sakura pertanda ia masih marah lewat nada bicaranya.

"Jangan marah, tadi aku kan cuma bercanda. Kau cepat sekali marahnya," ucap Sakura.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tak yakin seorang Haruno Sakura berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. Padanya yang selama ini selalu dianggap bodoh dan kolot.

"A-aku tidak marah. Kau saja yang sensitif, menganggapku marah cuma karena aku malas menjawab," ucap Naruto yang segera kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat.

"Jadi kau malas menjawabku tadi?!" Sakura mulai menggeretak. Tangannya mengepal tanpa melepas sendok dan garpunya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak. Aku bukannya malas menjawab karena apa, soalnya mulutku tadi penuh makanan," elak Naruto yang sekejap saja langsung ketakutan. Untung, untung saja pipinya menggembung dipenuhi makanan.

"Hn," Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum. "Makannya jangan cepat-cepat, aku mau bicara!"

Refleks saja Naruto semangat mendengarnya. Ia menghentikan aktifitas tangannya yang tadinya dengan tangkas menggerakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Mau bicara apa? Tumben kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hey hey, aku kan sudah sering berkata sesuatu padamu. Barusan juga aku bilang 'sesuatu' kan?" imbuh Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di piring. Ia ikut tertawa kecil. "Lalu kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ng.. Rasanya mustahil aku bisa mengatakan ini dengan mudah," tutur Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya dengan pipet kecil. "Karena kau itu kan sahabatnya." Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura merona. Merah tanpa sebab.

Naruto memutar otaknya, kembali mencerna ucapan Sakura barusan. Ya, Naruto memang otak udang. Lambat berpikir.. alias lemot. Sakura cukup sabar untuk mengambil rasa simpati Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto memang sulit mencerna kata-kata sulit yang padahal sungguh mudah ditebak sekali dengar. Penuh resiko dalam berbicara dengan Naruto, ini salah satunya.

Tiba-tiba, jantung Naruto berdetak pelan.

Deg!

'Sa-Sakura.. Ja-jangan-jangan maksudnya.. Maksudnya...' Naruto mulai menebak-nebak dalam hati.

"Umm.. Ya, Sasuke. Kau bisa membantuku kan agar Sasuke peduli padaku?" labrak Sakura memecah lamunan Naruto. Seakan ia menjawab tebakan batin Naruto yang membuat Naruto hampir pingsan.

'Su-sudah kuduga!' seru Naruto kegirangan dalam hati. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. Seolah meminta penjelasan lebih dari Sakura karena Naruto memang belum mengerti keinginan Sakura sepenuhnya.

"Maksudku.. Sasuke kan begitu cuek padaku. Bahkan pada gadis lainnya. Apa kau bisa mengubah pikirannya yang.. entahlah aku tak mengerti. Cuma kau yang paling mengerti dia, Naruto. Ku mohon!" pinta Sakura sambil mengatupkan dua tangannya seakan memohon ampunan.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Untuk apa memangnya?"

"Kau pasti tahu. Ayolah, jangan memancingku!"

"Kalau mau kubantu, sebaiknya aku tahu segalanya kan? Jadi, kau katakan dulu baru aku akan membantumu."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya merona. "Aku menyukainya."

Naruto tertawa keras. Hatinya terasa lega-sangat lega ketika mendengar pengakuan seorang gadis yang begitu.. err mustahil baginya untuk mengabulkan permintaannya sejak hari ini. Tepatnya pagi ini! Baru sebentar ia berharap, akhirnya sang bintang jatuh dan harapannya berhasil terkabulkan. Tapi.. Kenapa? Kenapa ada sesuatu yang terselip di hati Naruto? Seakan-akan ingin menembus hatinya. Sebuah anak panah yang menembus hatinya. Tapi Naruto menahan anak panah itu. Anak panah yang masih tertahan di hatinya. Melawan itu memang sulit, tapi Naruto bukan laki-laki payah. Dia mengerti situasi.

'Sakura sudah membaca kertas di bawah kotak kalung itu, ya?' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan makannya tanpa menjawab Sakura yang karena malu menjadi memelankan gaya makannya.

"Sakura.." tegur Naruto. Membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. "Aku mau membantumu." Naruto memaksakan senyumannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya kaku untuk melebar.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Terima kasih, Dobeee!" teriak Sakura tanpa sadar.

"He-eh.. Jangan panggil aku Dobe! Itu panggilan khusus Sasuke padaku. Aku tak membolehkan siapa pun memanggilku begitu. Haah.. Aku tak jadi membantu deh kalau kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu."

"Ehh.. Jangan! Aku cuma kelepasan gara-gara senang! _Hehe_.. Naruto-_sama_, maafkan aku, ya," tukas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**FFn(My-Butler)FFn**

.

.

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari yang biasanya. Tentu saja. Naruto sedang menyendiri di luar rumah Sakura, tepatnya di teras rumahnya. Sebuah lampu cukup untuk menerangi teras rumah berukuran mediumitu. Suasana di luar lebih menyejukkan daripada di dalam. Toh, Sakura sedang menonton tv. Apa salahnya kalau dia mengisi waktu luang dengan cara begini? Bertiga di rumah.. Menjaga seorang gadis yang ditinggal orang tuanya bekerja. Yah, bukan tanggung jawab yang sederhana.

Sejujurnya sekarang Naruto ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi, entah di mana Sasuke sekarang. Terakhir Naruto melihatnya di kamar sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Maklum, murid teladan yang bukan hanya terlihat _perfect _dari luar. Menyuruh Sasuke menghampirinya sekarang? Hal bodoh begitu. Mungkin Sakura akan tambah memandangnya _bad boy_.

Jangan. Jangan sampai. Naruto sudah cukup malu karena hanya Sakura seorang yang tidak mengakui keunggulannya.. Sasuke? Kini Sakura telah menyadari pesona cowok Uchiha yang raven itu.

Naruto melamun. Memikirkan bagaimana kisah akhir petualangannya di kediaman Haruno ini. Di saat kedua orang tua Sakura pulang kembali. Di manakah dia dan Sasuke tinggal? Akankah mereka meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan ini tanpa rasa keberatan? Kalau tidak, di mana mereka akan tinggal? Sejauh itu rupanya pemikiran Naruto-pemuda yang dianggap tak pernah berpikir serius oleh Sakura.

Naruto menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil berdiri di pagar kayu teras rumah itu. Ia menatap bintang yang bertaburan. Melengkapi keindahan suasana di malam itu. Indah. Meskipun pikirannya tiba-tiba resah. Jantungnya terasa lemah dan terus berdetak cepat. Atau Naruto dilanda penyakit jantung? Ah, tidak. Jangan sembarangan bicara.

"Sialan.. Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku aneh begini?" gusar Naruto sambil mencengkram baju tepat di dadanya. "Inikah yang dinamakan sakit?"

"Kau sakit apa, Dobe?"

Set. Naruto cepat-cepat menoleh. Suara itu langsung disadarinya tanpa ditebak-tebak. Tentu saja. Cuma dua orang di dalam rumah. Kalau bukan suara seorang gadis, sudah jelas itu Sasuke.

"Teme! A-aku tak sakit. Hanya.. anu.. i-itu.." Naruto gelagapan. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. 'Sial! Otakku mampet kalau bertemu Sasuke! Susah sekali aku berpikir jernih kalau berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.' batin Naruto sambil menyengir pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menjiplak gaya Naruto sebelum ia menegurnya. Cowok _cool _seperti Sasuke.. Kalau bertumpu dagu begitu rasanya.. err kereeen! Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Sa-Sasuke.. Kebetulan sekali kau keluar. Aku mau bicara padamu," sergah Naruto dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke menyadari kekerenannya sendiri yang bahkan bisa membius seorang lelaki.

"Kalau bicara yang macam-macam aku tak mau mendengarnya," kilah Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak macam-macam, memangnya aku pernah bicara yang macam-macam? Seperti apa?"

"Sering. Seperti sesuatu yang tak suka kubahas seperti yang kau katakan padaku tentang isi buku kecil yang tak berguna itu," jawab Sasuke jujur. Terlalu jujur.

Naruto tidak tersinggung. Ia tahu justru salah memberikan Sasuke pelajaran yang langsung saja seolah Sasuke akan berkata, 'Aku akan mencari cinta mulai sekarang.' Aneh.

Haaah.. Rasanya tambah mustahil.

"Aku mau bicara serius. Rasanya malam ini aku tak bisa tertawa seperti biasanya," sela Naruto dengan serius. Nada bicaranya tidak konyol seperti biasanya. Sisi menarik Naruto yang terakhir. "Kau harus mendengarkan aku, Teme," sambungnya sambil ikut melihat bintang seperti Sasuke. Hal yang ia hentikan tadi.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke. Naca bicaranya mengandung rasa penasaran.

"Kau yakin kita akan bersekolah di sini? Mengumpulkan banyak kenangan dan nanti meninggalkannya begitu saja? Kau yakin kita bisa mendapat tempat tinggal, tetap bersekolah di Konoha, dan membiayai hidup kita setelah kedua orang tua Sakura pulang?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Ia menghabiskan sampai tuntas seluruh pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab datar.

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ayolah! Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sampai berkata seperti itu?

"Kenapa, Teme? Kau sama sekali tak merasa merindukan mereka nanti? Shikamaru dan yang lainnya yang selalu mewarnai hidup kita akhir-akhir ini? Mengubah hidup kita yang suram di sekolah yang lama? Membayangkannya saja serasa kepalaku dipenggal," cecar Naruto.

"Kita harus mengumpulkan uang. Seminggu sekali orang tua Sakura mengirimkan kita gaji. Pakai itu sebaik-baiknya. Kita bisa hidup sementara dengan uang itu dan mencari pekerjaan." jawab Sasuke santai. Sama sekali tak terpikir kerisauan yang mungkin terjadi sesuatu sehingga hal itu tak kesampaian.

"Aku tak pernah berharap dan tidak mau selama-lamanya kembali ke sekolah lama. Ku rasa tempatku memang di sini. Pergaulan di sini sangat menarik. Bersosialisasi dengan mereka sungguh menyenangkan. Ayolah, Sasuke, kapan kau akan merasa peduli pada orang lain? Bahkan pada dirimu sendiri?" ujar Naruto. Ia berusaha mengubah pikiran Sasuke yang... ya, cuek dan santai dalam hal ini. Ia ingin Sasuke sependapat dengannya.

"Menurutmu aku orang yang tidak peduli?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu? Kalau aku tak peduli, seharusnya kubiarkan kau selama ini sendirian. Seharusnya aku tak usah mempedulikan ucapanmu. Harusnya aku bertindak sesuai hatiku," cerca Sasuke, ia membela dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin sekarang kau telah membenciku. Atau mungkin selama-lamanya." sambung Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Tapi juga ada salahnya.

"Peduli dalam artian begitu.. Lain lagi halnya dengan yang ku maksud," sela Naruto. "Maksudku, coba kau sedikit saja peduli pada gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu. Aku yakin kau bakal sempurna, Teme."

"Untuk apa? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Hatimu akan senang karena cinta. Kau harus merasakannya karena para lelaki harus menjadi suami kelak nanti. Dan itu justru menguntungkan. Kau bisa dianggap kolot. Yah, minimal, balas sms mereka dengan ramah," saran Naruto. "Mereka akan senang. Kalau malas membalas satu-satu.. Ya, bisa kumaklumi. Memang sulit. Sertakan saja alasanmu tidak membalas sms mereka yang kedua."

"Kau menasihatiku, ya?"

"Huh! Teme, Teme. Lihat saja, kau akan merasakan jatuh cinta itu bagaimana rasanya. Dan bagaimana pula rasa kesakitannya."

Sakura terduduk lemas ketika mendengar Sasuke ternyata begitu cuek. Ya. Dia menguping pembicaraan mereka diam-diam. Justru Sakura cukup kaget mendengar Naruto bertingkah seakan dia cowok _cool _idaman semua gadis seperti Sasuke-sifat seriusnya yang baru dilihat Sakura. Meski marah, biasanya Naruto tetap terlihat lucu dan santai. Kali ini.. sepertinya tidak. Naruto benar-benar ingin membantunya.

Sifat alami Naruto? Berarti Sakura sama dengan Naruto. Atau Naruto sama dengan Sakura. Sakura menunjukkan sifat aslinya kepada teman-temannya. Naruto menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada sahabatnya, Sasuke. Mungkin bukan maksud Naruto menyembunyikan itu, dia hanya serius di saat sedang dalam kondisi serius pula.

Berarti.. Sakura juga seharusnya seperti itu. Ia tak perlu menutupi keceriaannya dan kebaikannya. Keanggunannya? Sebenarnya Sakura begitu anggun. Kalau tidak, kenapa Kiba, sang senior populer itu tertarik pada Sakura?

Yah. Bersifat terbuka lebih baik daripada tertutup. Tak ada kesalahpahaman, dan tak mungkin ada pandangan miring tanpa menyelidikinya lebih dalam lagi. Boleh melihat dari luar, tapi sisi dalam jauh lebih penting. Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya sambil mengatur bunyi langkah kakinya.

Dua sahabat itu sepertinya sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu yang baru dimulai. Naruto hebat juga. Bisa tahu Sakura tak ada lagi di situ dan mulai berbicara yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N : YEEAAH~! Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga.. Capek juga mikirnya. Bukan capek nulisnya. Maaf kalau gaje! Hehe.. Tapi di sini udah mulai kok konfliknya. Dan.. kayaknya aku belum bisa nembak deh chapter berapa selesainya nanti... Yah, lebih baik kalian tebak2 aja, *ditimpuk tv***

**Kiba mungkin nanti bakal muncul, tapi sedikit.. Kayaknya. Sesuai ideku deh, nanti berubah2 lho... *-plakk!-***

**Nggak banyak deh yang mau disampain.. Nanti malah jadi kelihatan kepanjangan ceritanya! Yah, akhir kata, Wassalam! (Non-muslim.. Maaf *peace V*)**

**Nantikan chapter 7-nya! Maaf lama update!**

.

.

Thanks yang sudah baca.. ^^  
Aku mengharapkan review lho.. Yg bersifat membangun lebih aku inginkan. Ckck *tapi nggak maksa, ya..*  
Flame? Boleh-boleh saja. XD


End file.
